Breathing
by Starian NightZz
Summary: "I won't let him die." When Kuroko collapses after the Touou versus Seirin match, the team panicked. It was then that Seirin discovers the secret that their team's shadow had been hiding, and it then changes the team as a whole. Protective!GoM
1. Realisation

_Summary:_

"_I won't let him die." When Kuroko collapses after the Touou versus Seirin match, the team panicked. It was then that Seirin discovers the secret that their team's shadow had been hiding, and it then changes the team as a whole. Protective!GoM_

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: Realisation**

Kagami Taiga couldn't help but take another closer look at his teal haired teammate.

It is currently the middle of team training, and their coach had been placing all their noses to the grindstone in order to get them ready for their next match against Touou, especially after Seirin's recent meeting with Teiko's old team manager, and Kagami's meeting with the ace of the Generation of Miracles.

It had only been a little over four months ever since Kagami had joined the Seirin basketball team and had been hanging out with Kuroko for that period of time, but he seems to be the only one that can find Kuroko whenever he did one of his disappearing acts. And then again, he seems to be the only one in the team that can tell his moods apart. Though to be fair, it seems that the captain is getting really good in that area too.

Even now, as Kagami took one last sprint around the court as part of their cooling down exercise, he spied Hyuuga taking a concerned look at Kuroko, who as usual, was the last at the end of their line. His stamina is as horrible as always, and if Kagami hadn't seen him in action on the court, he would never have believed that he's a basketball player, let alone a regular on the legendary basketball team.

Kuroko was huffing and puffing, with sweat pouring down his face, and is it Kagami's imagination, or is his friend looking a little paler than normal?

The whistle echoed around the court just then.

"Okay, this is it for today!" Aida Riko told her players, with all of them giving a sigh of relief. "Hit the showers! The match against Touou is in two days, so make sure that all of you are in tip top condition!"

Kagami watched Kuroko slumping his shoulders, trying to catch back his breath, one hand on his chest as he tried to breath normally and to bring his heart rate back to normal.

The redhead frowned as he saw a slight pained expression across Kuroko's face. It was gone so quickly that one would never have noticed it if they hadn't been watching Kuroko, and if they couldn't tell his moods and emotions apart like how Kagami could. The redhead is sure that the teal haired boy's old middle school teammates could probably tell his moods apart as well. After all, they have been in the same team for three years in middle school.

Kagami watched as Kuroko stumbled on his feet as he attempted to follow their teammates out of the court towards the showers, and he was quick to steady Kuroko on his feet. "Are you okay?" he asked gruffly, even as Kuroko nodded, taking in quick breaths. "The match with Touou is coming up soon. Be careful not to get yourself ill."

"Thinking doesn't seem to be Kagami-kun's forte," was Kuroko's blunt answer, and Kagami twitched, releasing his hold on his partner's arm. Okay, he seems to be okay after all, if he can talk like that. "Such advice should be better applied to yourself."

"I'm fine." Kagami grumbled as the two made their way towards the shower rooms. "My legs are healed by now. I'll be ready for that Aomine once we meet him on the court." He grinned. "Just watch. I'll beat him and bring him back." He grinned at Kuroko who smiled back. "That's why, let's show him then. Our basketball."

Kuroko smiled. "Yeah." He had one hand on his chest as he did so.

**XXXXXX**

It was nightfall by the time that Kuroko had arrived home, announcing his arrival home with a quiet "I'm home," whilst removing his shoes, whilst Tetsuya No. 2 bounced happily into the house, giving out light happy barks.

"Oh. Tetsu, you're home?" His father poked his head out of the small kitchen in their small three room apartment, a dark red apron worn over his clothes, a platter in one hand. "Just hang on a moment, and we can then eat."

"Okay." Kuroko nodded his head, closing the door behind him quietly as he filled his dog's bowl with food and water which No. 2 dove in with much enthusiasm. Clearly, the dog is as hungry as his owner. "Do you need some help?"

Kuroko Takaya smiled at his son. "No. Just sit still for a moment. I'll be done soon."

The teal haired boy then sat at the kitchen table quietly, where there is a photo frame of him, his father and his mother when she was still alive, sitting on the table. Kuroko takes after his father a lot in looks, as both have the same teal coloured hair, with the sky blue eyes.

The small family of two lives a modest and simple life ever since Kuroko's mother had passed away from some unknown illness when he was two, and his father had then retired from his career as a professional basketball coach to take care of his son, thus working as a novel translator from home instead. It wasn't until Kuroko had entered middle school when Kuroko Takaya had then taken on a part-time job as a basketball coach for an elementary school to bring more money in.

Even though he was very young at that time, Kuroko was more mature than most kids his age, and knew how to appreciate his father's sacrifices for him, and felt guilty that his father had to give up his career for him. But Kuroko Takaya had insisted that he never sees it as a sacrifice at all. If he had to choose again, he would still choose his son over his career anytime. To Kuroko Takaya, his son is more important to him than anything else. Though there is another reason why Kuroko Takaya had chosen to give up his career at the time of his wife's passing…

"Done." Takaya announced, placing a plate of kimchi, with a bowl of miso soup and another plate of steamed fish on the kitchen table, with Kuroko getting two bowls of rice for himself and his father. "I'm digging in."

"I'm digging in." Kuroko echoed as he dug into his own smaller portion of rice as compared to his father.

Takaya had always been concerned that his own son is much smaller and weaker than most boys his age, and had wondered if it's due to some childhood trauma or something that had caused his son to be weaker than most boys his age. And it doesn't help matters that he doesn't eat much too.

"You're having a match soon, don't you?"

Kuroko nodded. "It's against Aomine-kun's school," he replied after swallowing his food. "It's in two days."

Takaya sighed. "I still object against you playing basketball again, especially after what had happened in middle school, but I won't stop you if you want to play so badly. Just be careful, Tetsu. I don't want anything to happen to you." He added worriedly.

"I'll be careful." Kuroko nodded.

"Have you taken your medicine yet?" Takaya asked, and Kuroko shook his head. Takaya sighed. "I'll leave it on the table. So remember to take it before you go to bed. I still have some work to do tonight. If everything goes well, I might be able to make it to your match this time."

"It's fine. It doesn't matter if you don't turn up." Kuroko tried to reassure his father.

"I insist." Kuroko Takaya told his son. "I'll wash up the dishes, so finish your dinner and take a shower, and then go to bed. You look exhausted." He frowned upon seeing his son's paler than normal complexion. "You're not getting sick or something, are you?" He frowned, placing the back of his hand against his son's forehead. "No fever. Maybe you're just tired."

"Thanks for the food." Kuroko mumbled, placing his chopsticks across his bowl. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Takaya nodded his head as he watched the small form of his son heading towards the bathroom, and he then sighed, glancing at the photograph of his wife on the kitchen table. "He's still hanging in there, dear." He whispered. "Please watch over him."

The photo of Kuroko Mayumi seemed to be almost smiling at him in reassurance.

**XXXXXX**

_Thud!_

"Kuroko!"

"Kuroko-kun!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

Aomine Daiki turned around sharply as the whistle of the referee blew out, and the cries of the Seirin team rang out as it did so. Satsuki was screaming from the Touou bench as well, and the players of both teams on the court were looking at something in horror.

The tanned player's eyes widened in horror as he saw a figure face down on the ground, unmoving, the shock of teal hair on his head identifying just who he is. Both teams of Touou and Seirin were crowding around that figure by then, and Aomine dashed over towards the group in record time, a sense of dread building up in him.

Within the audience, Midorima Shintaro and Kise Ryota were both watching this scene in both concern and worry, trading looks. If this is what they think that it might be…

Kagami was kneeling down on the court next to his unmoving partner, shaking him by the shoulders. "Oi! Kuroko! What's wrong?" he demanded.

"OI! GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU DAMN IDIOTS!" A loud and angry roar could be heard from a certain short-tempered ace.

Aomine Daiki pushed his way roughly towards the front, not caring whom he knocked over. Wakamatsu Kousuke has to reach out to grab hold of Sakurai Ryou's arm to prevent the timid teen from getting knocked over. The Touou Center growled low in his throat, adding another thing to his list of why Aomine Daiki is top on his list of Least Favourite People in the World.

"Give him some air!" The Seirin coach, Aida Riko ordered, pushing her way through the crowd of boys.

By this time, Aomine had turned Kuroko over gently so that he is lying flat on his back. The teal haired boy was pale—even paler than normal, and Aomine hitched his breath. He knew what is this. The entire Generation of Miracles had dealt with this often enough in the past.

The tanned player reached out a hand and felt for a pulse at the teal haired boy's wrist.

Nothing.

Aomine breathed in sharply, a look of panic visible in his eyes, though it isn't really visible to anyone at present. He pressed two fingers against the pale boy's neck. Quickly, he then placed two fingers just before Tetsu's nose.

Nothing. Not even a draft of air.

Aomine looked up at Seirin, a look of panic on his normally arrogant face.

"…He's not breathing."

The faces of the Seirin team were almost pale, and from the Touou bench, Satsuki looked close to fainting. Kagami's eyes were almost bulging out from its sockets, and he looked petrified.

"_What did you say?"_ he almost shouted at Aomine.

"I said that he's not breathing, you idiots!" Aomine shouted back at the tiger, ignoring the babble and mutterings that had broken out like hissing fires all around them from the audience. "Call an ambulance!" He shouted, barely noticing the fact that his coach had pulled out his cellphone and had started calling for one. "Satsuki! His medicine!" Aomine shouted at the pink haired girl who had started rummaging through her bag for the small piece of plastic that their teal haired friend had been so dependent on throughout their Teiko days.

When they have moved onto high school, Satsuki had still carried that small piece of plastic around with her because of habit. And right now, Aomine was never so thankful for that, even as he started performing CPR on his unconscious friend, trying to pump some oxygen into his lungs.

"Here." Satsuki, with tears brimming around her eyes, pressed the light blue inhaler into Aomine's hands.

The whispers and mutterings from the crowd were getting louder by the minute, and Seirin is vaguely aware of the horrified looks on the faces of the Shutoku team who were present at the match.

The tanned teen immediately placed the inhaler into the teal haired teen's mouth, trying to make the smaller teen inhale the medicine, but to no avail.

"It's not working!" Aomine almost threw the plastic away in frustration. "When is the ambulance coming?"

"Tetsu-kun!" Satsuki was on the verge of hysterics.

"Aomine, move aside!" A familiar voice commanded just then, and Aomine turned only to see Midorima standing behind him, with Kise just beside the green haired teen, a look of panic on his face.

"Midorima!"

"Move aside." Midorima literally moved Aomine by himself as he took over the job of trying to resuscitate Kuroko. The green haired shooter was never as thankful to his father's doctor training like now, as he tried to pump oxygen back into his old teammate's lungs. _'Come on, Kuroko! You're not as weak as that!'_ He thought furiously. _'You have to work with me here! Come on, Kuroko! Breathe!'_

With the Seirin team, Aida Riko was nearly crying, both hands covering her mouth as she saw her smallest and youngest player lying motionless on the ground, looking almost as if he's dead, his face as pale as Death. Hyuuga had one arm around Riko's shoulders, trying to comfort her. Momoi Satsuki was not that much different, with Kise having to hold the pink haired girl up, or she would probably be on the floor by now.

The teams of Touou, Shutoku and even Seirin were watching with bated breaths and horrified expressions as Midorima Shintaro worked on giving his friend CPR for at least two minutes, a determined look on his face, not willing to give up. The sounds of the ambulance sirens cut through the air just then.

"The ambulance!" Furihata Kouki could have cried with relief. "It's here!"

"I'll go and guide them!" Koganei Shinji literally sprinted towards the entrance of the gymnasium to guide the paramedics.

It seemed like hours to the Seirin team after the paramedics have fixed an oxygen mask onto Kuroko's face, and had placed him on a stretcher, preparing to load him into the ambulance to take him to the hospital. As only two people are allowed to accompany the teal haired boy on the ambulance, Midorima and Kise have offered to go with him, with the green haired shooter shooting down Aomine and Kagami's angry protests, arguing that in case they have forgotten, they _still _have a match going on.

"Finish up your match as soon as you can, then come to the hospital." Midorima told the panicked Aomine and Momoi. "You both know which one and which part of the hospital that he will be in. I'll go with him and Kise, and keep you updated on his status. Kuroko will be fine." He reassured Aomine. "He's not the type to go down like this. Come once your match is over."

Midorima then took off after the paramedics towards the entrance of the gymnasium, with a teary Kise following him. Kagami was still in a state of shock, as is the rest of the Seirin team.

What had just happened? Why did Kuroko suddenly collapse like that?

And judging by the reactions of the Generation of Miracles, this shouldn't be the first time that this had happened. After all, Midorima, Aomine and even Momoi seemed to know just what to do.

But more importantly, is Kuroko going to be fine? He was so pale and still when the paramedics have taken him away.

"Don't worry, Midorima is with Tetsu, so he's going to be all right." Aomine's gruff voice broke through Kagami's panicked thoughts, and he turned to face the tanned player. Aomine looked concerned and worried as well. "The hospital that they're taking Tetsu to belongs to Midorima's father, so he'll be in the best hands possible. We can visit him _after_ this match is over." He glared at Kagami. "I still have a match to win after all." He growled.

* * *

_A/N: This had to be the first story of mine when I didn't gender bend the main character. Feels a little weird to not be writing from a girl's point of view, and hence, parts of the story might be a little stiff and awkward. Anyway, this story won't be very long, maybe spanning about ten chapters or so before it ends. This story will focus more on friendships and family relationships than actual romance, if there is any. If there is any, it will only be Momoi and Kuroko. While I do read and watch yaoi from time to time, I do not write yaoi!_

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. Secret

Damn, it really isn't easy writing this chapter, as there are quite a few heartfelt moments in it, and I still have to try to make the characters as in-character as possible. As for Kuroko, no, he is _not_ suffering from asthma. It is something respiratory related, but it is not asthma. You'll find out what it is in this chapter.

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: Secret**

The ambulance ride to the Midorima Municipal Hospital wasn't much fun.

Three times, Kuroko had actually stopped breathing, and his heart stopped, and the two paramedics with them in the back had to actually jumpstart his heart once more. And whenever that had happened, Midorima Shintaro had actually thought that _his_ heart would stop as well. It didn't help matters when Kise had actually clung onto his arm tearfully, wailing to the high heavens as if Kuroko is on his deathbed.

Technically speaking however, Kuroko _might_ have been.

Midorima might not have been as close to Kuroko like Aomine and Kise during their Teiko days, but the both of them have been the only ones in the entire basketball team who actually likes reading, and have been part of the Library Committee during their Teiko days. During examination periods, Midorima had always been the one that Kuroko seeks out to study together.

Hence, when Kuroko had collapsed for the first time during their second year, the entire team had panicked. If it hadn't been for Akashi at that time, they wouldn't have known what to do at all. That was also the first time when the Generation of Miracles had actually met Kuroko Takaya, and learnt of Kuroko's family situation.

"Kurokochii, stay with us!" Kise whimpered, staring at his dear friend where the paramedics have fixed the oxygen mask over his face, and one of them was currently pumping oxygen via a machine into his lungs.

"Calm down, Kise! We'll soon be at the hospital!" Midorima ordered the panicking blonde.

The green haired teen was more concerned about Seirin however. True, Aomine's head and heart might not be in the game at all, but the tanned teen is strong enough to win even without concentrating. While it might sound awful, that is the cold hard truth. At Seirin's current level, there is no way that they could take on Aomine and Touou without Kuroko and hope to win. And besides, the fact that one of their key players had collapsed and had even _stopped breathing_ is bound to hit Seirin hard. There is no way that they could concentrate on their match after that.

The ambulance came to a stop just then, and the back doors of the ambulance were flung opened as the two paramedics in the back carried Kuroko gently but quickly, placing him on the gurney that the nurses at the hospital have readied for them.

The medical staff of the hospital then rushed the teal haired boy to a section of the hospital that both Midorima and Kise were familiar with by now, seeing as how they have been here multiple times already ever since their Teiko days.

A tall doctor that is so alike Midorima, except for the fact that his hair was slicked back neatly, and he wore frameless glasses on his nose strode through the hallways briskly and quickly, his doctor's white coat flowing behind him.

Upon catching sight of Midorima, he blinked and sighed. "Again?" Midorima Shuji sighed, catching sight of his son and his old teammate from his middle school. "Shintaro, take care of your friend. And don't worry, I'll handle this."

Midorima nodded in thanks to his father as the doctor disappeared behind the operating doors, and the words 'Operation' was lighted up immediately.

After all, this hospital was owned by the Midorima family, with Midorima's father being the hospital director. Back in Teiko, whenever Kuroko was brought here, it had always been Midorima's father who will tend to him. Connections set aside, it had been what Midorima Shuji had specialised in the medical field after all.

The first time that Kuroko had collapsed, the entire team had panicked, and Midorima had to use whatever he remembered of CPR on Kuroko just so that the paramedics could arrive in time to save Kuroko's life. It is just that one small incident that had hardened Midorima's resolve to become a doctor, the _best_ in the world, just so that he can save lives.

"He'll be all right." Midorima told Kise who was staring at the operating doors, teary eyed, looking as if he had no idea what to do next. "Kuroko is tough. He won't go down that easily." The teal haired boy might look fragile and weak, but he is still a regular of their team. "He'll be fine. He'll be just fine." He repeated.

Midorima has no idea if he is saying that to comfort Kise, or saying that to convince himself.

**XXXXXX**

Touou defeated Seirin with a score of 112-55, but somehow, no one in Touou was happy with their win at all.

Even an idiot can tell that Seirin's heart doesn't seem to be in the game at all, after their teammate had collapsed in the middle of the third quarter, and Midorima Shintaro of Shutoku had to perform CPR in order to get him breathing long enough for the paramedics to arrive.

After the standard after match greeting, Seirin had immediately rushed towards their locker room to grab their stuff and change into their clothes before rushing out of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gym. Aomine and Momoi have done the same as well, disappearing even before anyone could say anything.

It was nearly 9PM when the entire Seirin team had arrived at the Midorima Municipal Hospital, startling the receptionist with their arrival. Riko had asked for Kuroko's current location, and the receptionist had immediately directed the team towards the A&E Department on the second storey of the hospital where he is still in surgery.

Aomine, Momoi, Kise and Midorima were all waiting in the waiting area just outside the operating room when Seirin have arrived. All of them looked worried, with Momoi on the verge of tears. Kise was pale and shaking, and Aomine looked both furious and concerned. Even Midorima looked worried.

"He's still in surgery." Midorima told Seirin even before Riko could open her mouth to ask the teen. "It's been going on for three hours."

"Why did he collapse all of a sudden?" Koganei wanted to know. "Kuroko was fine before that!"

Momoi managed a weak smile. "Yeah… Well…" She looked at Aomine who was beside her. The tanned teen hadn't even changed out of his team's jersey, and had instead just thrown on his team jacket.

"Midorimacchi's father is currently operating on Kurokochii." Kise told Seirin through tearful eyes. "So he'll be just fine. He'll…be just fine." The blonde looked close to going into shock.

Riko bit on her lower lip. She had plenty of questions currently going through her head, but she didn't have the heart to demand answers from the Generation of Miracles right now. Not when all of them looked as if they were about to fall apart at any moment now. Riko had to constantly remind herself that even though these people are monsters in basketball, and would be their worst opponents on the court in the future, they are still _teenagers,_ only a couple of years younger than them.

"We should contact Kuroko's family." Hyuuga said at last, reminding himself that he's the team captain, and he can't fall apart right now. Not when his team still needs him.

"I already did." Midorima interrupted. "His father is on his way here."

Kagami was about to open his mouth to ask something when a voice cut through the air. "Midorima-kun! Aomine-kun! Kise-kun! Momoi-chan!"

All the teens currently present turned towards the source of the voice only to see a teal haired man rushing towards them, a look of panic on his face. The Seirin team could only stare, as the man looked almost like a grown up version of Kuroko, with only a few differences. This man had more masculine features, as compared to Kuroko whose features are almost feminine. And while this man had a slight tan and is well built, rather obvious that he is an athlete of some sort, Kuroko is petite and slim, and had a pale complexion.

"Takaya-san." Midorima greeted, nodding to the man politely as the panicked man reached them. The teal haired man looked _terrified_ and is quite pale in the face.

"Where's Tetsu?" Takaya demanded, clutching at Midorima's arms tightly, and the green haired teen winced in pain. "Where is he? Where is my boy?" His voice went a few octaves higher.

"Takaya-san, please calm down." Momoi stepped in just then, seeing as how the boys were of no help here. "Tetsu-kun is still in surgery. We have no idea how he is doing yet."

"Why did he suddenly collapse? He hadn't had an attack for so long!" Takaya was pale and looked on the verge of collapsing, and Midorima had to guide the man towards the nearest chair.

"Who is he?" Kagami asked stupidly.

"That is Kuroko's father." Midorima said tiredly. "Kuroko Takaya-san."

"Where's his mother?" Tsuchida asked. Before anyone can answer, the doors to the operating room swung opened, and Midorima Shuji stepped out, still dressed in green surgical garbs.

"Dad! How is he?" Midorima demanded, stepping up to his father almost immediately, surprised to see that his hands were actually shaking. _Please say he's fine. Please say he's fine._ Midorima was chanting repeatedly in his mind.

"Calm down, Shintaro." Midorima Shuji sighed, removing the mask from around his face as he looked around, his eyes falling on Takaya, and a look of recognition appeared on his face. "Takaya-san." He nodded to the pale man.

"How is Tetsu?" Aomine demanded. "He's fine, right? He'll be okay? He hasn't had an attack for so long, and—and—and—"

"Calm down, Aomine-kun." Shuji sighed. "It was very touch and go there for a moment, but he managed to pull through. He's going to be just fine." There were sighs of relief from everyone present.

"Thank God." Momoi murmured, burying her face into Aomine's chest. The tanned teen's shoulders slumped in relief.

"How did he get an attack?" Takaya wanted to know. The Seirin team wisely kept quiet. Though they are all very confused and had no idea just what in the world is going on, they knew better than to ask questions at this point of time. "He hasn't had an attack for so long, and he's been doing so well lately."

"I have to run more tests to find out." Shuji told Takaya. "But…" He trailed off uneasily, glancing at the teenagers surrounding him. He then cleared his throat uneasily. "A-Anyway, Takaya-san, has Tetsuya-kun been overexerting himself lately? Has he been feeling short of breath lately? Chest pains? Finding it difficult to breathe?" He prompted.

Takaya looked confused. "I… No?" He sounded unsure of himself. "He had been coming home late because of basketball practice at school lately, but that can't be the cause of it surely?" Seirin looked very guilty at this point of time. "He's been through worse at Teiko, and he never had an attack that is so bad that his heart actually stopped!" Takaya sounded hysterical.

"Takaya-san, calm down." Shuji sighed. He looked around at the nearby curious teenagers and muttered something beneath his breath. "I have to place him under observation for the time being as I run some tests. You might want to see to the admission procedures. I will have to talk to you later about his condition. _Privately."_ He added, glancing at the teenagers surrounding them. The conversation that he should be having with the kid's father should not be one that kids should be hearing.

And the doctor himself is dreading the upcoming conversation. It is never a pleasant experience whenever a doctor has to deliver bad news to a parent about their child.

"All right." Takaya nodded.

The operating room doors swung opened once more, and two nurses with a doctor assistant exited from it, pushing a gurney on which an unconscious teal haired boy laid, a breathing mask fixed over his face, with a tube being attached to his mouth.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi cried, rushing to his side.

The boy just looks so pale and still, and she felt her heart almost stop at that. She cursed herself for the umpteenth time for not following Kuroko to Seirin. If she had, or if she had managed to convince Tetsu-kun to go to Touou with her and Aomine, then this might not have happened today.

"We'll be keeping him under observation for the time being until his condition had stabilised." Midorima-sensei told the worried teenagers and the worried father. "He's out of danger now. But once he wakes up, don't agitate him. He is just so weak now that another attack at this point of time might put his life at risk." He warned.

Takaya nodded. "Thank you. I'll head to your office once I'm done with the admission procedure."

"Very well." Shuji nodded before making his way down the hallway.

"You kids should head back home too. Your family will be worried." Takaya turned towards the surrounding teenagers. "Are you boys the Seirin Basketball Team?" Seirin blinked as one as Takaya glanced at them. "I'm sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances, but Tetsu had told me all about you. I'm his father, Kuroko Takaya. Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you." Riko stuttered, bowing to the man politely, and the entire team followed suit, with Hyuuga actually pushing Kagami's head down into a bow.

"What happened to Kuroko?" Furihata Kouki wanted to know.

"And this doesn't seem like the first time that it had happened." Kagami added.

There was a very tense silence before Takaya sighed. "It's…nothing," he said. "I have to go. You kids had better get home." He told them before leaving the hallway.

Seirin then turned towards the Generation of Miracles who seemed to be having their own private conversation amongst themselves. Kise seemed to be talking about someone called 'Akashi-cchi'.

"…But he's in Kyoto!" Aomine argued. "It'll take him three hours at least to commute by train! And I don't think that I want to see his opponents being severely traumatised. You know how he is like when he's in a bad mood."

The Teiko graduates winced simultaneously. While their captain is very calm and cool headed, there are times when he gets into a bad mood. Unlike contrary belief, Akashi Seijuro cares for his teammates a lot, often nagging at them to the point that Aomine had nicknamed him 'Mom'. And thus, despite his sadistic nature, Akashi Seijuro had _never_ laid a hand on his teammates. He might threaten, and he might even involve a pair of shiny and sharp scissors in the threatening part, but he will _never_ hurt them physically.

"But it'll be even worse if we _don't_ tell him." Midorima stated calmly, adjusting his glasses with his left hand. "And you know that he will find out sooner or later. And when he finds out on his own, he _will_ kill us. And I for one has no desire to die anytime soon."

"Besides, you know how Aka-chan is like when it comes to Tetsu-kun." Momoi added. "I think that it's best if he knows as well. At least he'll know Tetsu-kun's current condition, and not wonder if it is life threatening or not. And when Aka-chan is worried or scared, that is _not_ good news for his opponents or his teammates." Everyone winced at that. "I'll contact him, so don't worry." Momoi told her friends.

"Can we interrupt?" Riko cut in at last, eyebrow twitching dangerously at being ignored for about five minutes by the basketball geniuses, with two among their number being part of the team that had just thrashed Seirin a few hours ago.

"Hmm? You're still here?" Aomine looked at them.

"What in the world is going on here?" Kagami demanded. "We're Kuroko's team! We have a _right_ to know!"

Aomine looked angered at that, and look about to open his mouth to say some very colourful words to Kagami, but Momoi placed a hand on his arm, looking at the tanned teen warningly. "Now is not the time. Besides, this is a _hospital,"_ she told her childhood friend. "We shouldn't be fighting here. And they're right. We don't even know if something like this will happen in the future again!" She cut off Aomine's protests. "The least that we could do is to make sure that Seirin knows what to do should it happen once more."

Aomine grumbled. "I guess so."

"Is Kuroko ill?" Izuki asked with concern. The Point Guard could put it together himself just from the conversation that he had overheard between Kuroko's father and the doctor. The only question here is just _what_ Kuroko is suffering from.

The Generation of Miracles exchanged looks.

"You can put it that way." Kise sighed, suddenly looking very tired and weary.

"But he never said anything about it! And it wasn't on his file either!" Riko protested. She had the student files of every single member of her basketball team, seeing as how she is the coach after all.

"Tetsu will never say anything about it." Aomine told them. "Even we didn't know until our second year at Teiko when he'd nearly died!" He was growling at the end of it, looking really pissed off.

It's so typical of the teal haired boy. He always worries about others before himself, and has a habit to push himself over his limit. During second year when he had collapsed, Aomine had never been so scared before in his life. It had taken Midorima-sensei telling them over and over that their friend is all right, that he just needs some bed rest and a hospital stay, before he had rested his mind.

And Aomine is also sure that the reason behind Tetsu collapsing this time might be due to the same reason.

Momoi sighed. "It's his lungs. Tetsu-kun is suffering from bronchopulmonary dysplasia," she told Seirin at last, looking really upset. The entire Seirin team looked confused except for Riko who paled instantly.

The brunette had heard of this illness, as a patron to her father's gym suffered from the same illness, and her father had to design a new training regime for that patron, taking into account his illness and his body. Riko had been assisting her father with that patron at that point in time, and out of curiosity, had even researched on that illness to help the man better.

"Bron—what?" Kagami looked very confused, with the long and unfamiliar word practically flying over his head. And if the looks on the faces of the rest of his team are of any indication, they have no idea what is that either.

"Bronchopulmonary dysplasia." Riko almost whispered, suddenly looking very pale and sick. Hyuuga looked at her with concern. "It is lung failure." Seirin looked shocked, and Kagami went pale. "It's the worst possible thing for any athlete to suffer from. Why didn't Kuroko-kun say anything? Why didn't he tell us? All this time… When all that training that we'd given him could easily kill him!" Riko cried, and Kagami paled two shades further.

"Don't blame yourself for this." Midorima sighed, adjusting his glasses with the habit that he always had whenever he's uneasy or upset. "He had actually been suffering from this ever since he's a child, and we only found out about it when he collapsed during our second year at Teiko. My father had been his physician when we brought him to the hospital, and he told us everything."

"Bronchopulmonary dysplasia is commonplace for premature babies." Momoi explained, repeating what Midorima Shuji had told them two years ago. "Takaya-san told us that Tetsu-kun's birth is premature. That's why he's smaller and weaker than most boys his age. From what we know from Takaya-san, Tetsu-kun got really sick about a week after he's born, and it then got worse, hence developing into bronchopulmonary dysplasia."

"Newborn babies are already very fragile. Premature ones are even more prone to illnesses and diseases." Izuki whispered, remembering what he'd seen in a documentary on television once about babies.

"Tetsu-kun didn't want us to worry. That's why he kept it from us." Momoi told them. "It wasn't until he collapsed in the middle of training in the middle of our second year at Teiko when we found out about it. The situation is as much the same as what had happened earlier. Only back then, no one knew what to do. Tetsu-kun almost died. If Midorin hadn't performed CPR on him long enough for the school doctor and then the paramedics to arrive, he would have." Momoi looked scared as she recalled the incident from back then.

"What about his mother?" Hyuuga asked.

"Kurokochii's mother died when he was about two." Kise said sadly. It is only after that incident in second year when they knew more about their teammate. He just wished that it hadn't been under such circumstances. "Takaya-san had been a professional basketball coach. But after his wife died and Kurokochii got sick, Takaya-san gave up his career, working from home as a novel translator to look after him. When Kurokochii entered Teiko, Takaya-san then worked part time as a basketball coach for an elementary school as an additional job."

"We… None of us wanted to risk Kuroko's life when he'd almost died in front of us back then." Midorima said uneasily. "At that time, Kuroko wanted to leave the team. Not even he knew how serious his illness had been until second year. But our captain refused to let him leave the team. Instead, he is always more lenient on Kuroko after that. In matches, the most that he would remain in a match is only two quarters. Never more than that. It is something that all of us must remember." He sighed.

"I don't understand. Why would Kuroko-kun do this when he knew that in continuing basketball, he might risk his own life?" Riko cried.

The Generation of Miracles fell silent at that. As is Kagami. Because in their hearts, all of them knew why their friend had continued the one sport that might prove to be more of a risk to his own health than any other environment factor.

Because Kuroko Tetsuya wanted to bring back the love for basketball that all of his friends had once possessed.

"But…" Midorima sighed. "It might just be me, but I think this time… Kuroko's relapse might lead to something serious. He never had an attack for so long. And even all the previous attacks is never as serious as this when his heart had actually _stopped."_

"But asking him to stop basketball is as good as killing him." Momoi said sadly. She is no player, but she held the same love for basketball that Tetsu-kun and even Aomine-kun once had.

"Damn it!" Everyone jumped as Aomine's fist hit the nearest wall. The tanned teen looked furious and upset. "Why must this happen?" He growled.

**XXXXXX**

"What…did you just say?" Kuroko Takaya stared at Midorima Shuji with wide eyes, his hands shaking, even as he sat across the doctor in his office.

Midorima Shuji looked at the man across him sympathetically, Kuroko Tetsuya's chart and medical report in his hands. The boy had been his patient ever since he had collapsed during his middle school days, especially since Midorima Shuji is a specialist in this field.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to mince things here." Shuji told the man. "The fact that he had a relapse after not having had an attack for so long doesn't mean good news. Even if you're no doctor, surely you must know this too, Takaya-san?"

Takaya had his face in his hands. "Not my boy. Please no… Not Tetsu…" he whispered.

"His lungs are failing him." Shuji explained to the distressed father. "To the point that not even medication can help anymore. Medication can help clear his lungs, but it can't help his condition. Not anymore. And it is to the point when even just being severely distressed can cause an attack."

"I-Is there a cure for this?" Takaya looked at the doctor with pleading eyes. "There must be something you can do! Please! I'll pay anything! I'll do anything! Just… There must be something you can do to help my son!"

"I'm currently in contact with some doctors and specialists from France, America and Italy. The medical treatments over in those countries are considerably more advanced than in Japan. But for now, all that we can do for him is to use medication to try to control his condition." Shuji told Takaya. "But Tetsuya-kun had always been weak, and his body constitution had never been the greatest. And if he ever have another attack like the one he got today…" Shuji trailed off slowly, glancing at Takaya uneasily, wondering if he should drop the bombshell on the man. "…Then he might not survive the next one."

* * *

Kuroko Takaya felt his heart about to break as he watched his son lying there on the hospital bed, his skin almost as pale and as white as the hospital sheets that he is currently lying on. A breathing mask was fixed over his face, with a machine helping him to breathe. Several tubes were also attached to his wrist, giving him the necessary nutrients whilst he is unconscious.

How Takaya wished that it was him in that bed and not his son! His son is only fifteen. He's still so young. He still had his entire life in front of him!

Takaya cried to himself, covering his face even as he sat in the chair at his son's bedside, one hand holding onto his cellphone that he'd just used to message a friend, asking him for help. If this illness takes his son from him too, then he really has no idea what he will do.

His cellphone buzzed just then, being on silent mode. Takaya flipped the phone opened only to see that it's a message from his friend:

'_I'll be there first thing in the morning. Don't worry. -Katsu'_

Takaya read and reread the message several times before placing the phone on the table. The teal haired man watched his son's sleeping face, marvelling for the umpteenth time just how much his son resembles his late wife. He brushed his fingers against Tetsu's forehead, brushing off the few strands of teal hair, his fingers resting against his son's soft cheek, the skin being so cold and clammy beneath his touch.

"Please… I've already given Mayumi to you. Don't take Tetsu away from me too." Takaya whispered. "He's all that I have… Don't take him away from me… Don't take him away from me too…"

The only sounds that could be heard were that of the machines beeping, even as Takaya broke down. He had never cried in front of his son when his wife had died all those years ago, as Tetsu needs him, especially when his little boy got really ill.

There is nothing worse than that of a parent preparing the burial shroud to bury their own child after all.

Nothing worse than that.

* * *

_A/N: Can I say that the ending is super awkward? Will this be how a single father will act when his only child is in the hospital? I honestly have no idea where I'm going halfway in the chapter, and can only hope that I didn't make anyone too out of character. As for Kuroko's illness, it is something that I've found on the Net, and I am not sure if it is a terminal illness or not. If it is not, then I'll appreciate some suggestions._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	3. We Are Friends

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three: We Are Friends**

Akashi Seijuro had never been so frantic in his life.

Learning that one of his former teammates had collapsed in the middle of a match, having an attack that is so bad that it actually resulted in his _heart stopping_ is enough to do that to anyone, even if that someone is Akashi himself.

The Rakuzan captain had already learned of the incident even before the Seirin versus Touou match was over, but as the Rakuzan basketball team captain, he had responsibilities to handle, and thus, he can't just drop everything and just leave. If it's one thing that Akashi Seijuro is, it is being responsible. Thus, when he received a phone call from his old team manager at 12AM last night, the redhead is already halfway through packing his bag from his dormitory at Rakuzan High.

Hayama Kotaro looked ready to weep when he saw the lists of training regimes that Akashi had handed to Reo Mibuchi who is kind of Akashi's second in command. Even Nebuya Eikichi looked as if he'd swallowed a lemon when he saw the list after list of training regimes that Akashi had written up for the team for the two weeks that he'll be away, for both the regulars and the non-regulars. Let's just say that they'll be lucky to even be standing once they're done with the training regimes.

After Rakuzan's first week with their new freshman captain, the entire basketball team – both the regulars and non-regulars have agreed on one thing: Akashi Seijuro is the Devil incarnate!

Akashi had been very relieved to hear from Momoi that Dr. Midorima Shuji had managed to save Kuroko, but he isn't out of danger yet, as the fact that the teal haired boy had a relapse after so long can only mean that it won't be anything good.

Thus why Akashi Seijuro is currently at the Kyoto train station at 5AM in the morning, waiting for the first train to start up just so that he can get to Tokyo as soon as possible.

The redhead stood on the platform waiting patiently for the train, currently dressed in his street clothes with a dark blue jacket pulled over it, with his duffel bag over one shoulder. He then pulled his phone out and flipped it open, reading and rereading the message that Momoi had sent a few hours ago.

_To: Akashi Seijuro  
From: Momoi Satsuki  
Subject: Don't worry_

_Midorima-sensei told us that while Tetsu-kun isn't out of danger yet, he should be fine as long as he don't agitate himself and get another relapse. Takaya-san is with him now. You know which hospital that he will be in. Midorin told us that his father had been looking into medical treatments from overseas. We don't know why he got a relapse after so long, but Midorima-sensei said that he'd be running more tests to find out._

Akashi let out a huff before he looked up as the train pulled into the station, with the doors opening with a hiss automatically. As it is the first train scheduled to be run that day, there wasn't anyone at the station except for Akashi himself. The redhead then boarded the train, immediately noticing that he's the only passenger on board, and settled himself in a corner seat, settling himself for a three hour ride.

The Rakuzan captain still remembered the first time when the teal haired boy had collapsed in the middle of practice and had actually stopped breathing. If it hadn't been for Midorima who knew a bit of CPR, Kuroko Tetsuya would have died in front of them then and there. That had also been around the time when the entire team had learnt of some of Kuroko's family situation.

Akashi sighed to himself, rubbing his temples. _'Tetsuya, you better not die until I get there.'_

**XXXXXX**

"Thanks for coming." Takaya told his best friend since his high school days quietly so as to not rouse his son who is quite a light sleeper. He tucked the blanket around his sleeping son.

Harasawa Katsunori sighed as he looked at his old friend, sweeping a lock of his hair out of his eyes. Kuroko Takaya looked rather haggard and looked as if he hadn't slept the entire night (which was probably true), and his eyes were red and bloodshot – looking as if he had spent the entire night crying (again, which was probably true). And for all his tender age of thirty six, Kuroko Takaya looked as if he'd just aged ten years.

"How is he?" Harasawa asked Takaya quietly. "He almost gave me a heart attack yesterday when he collapsed in the middle of the third quarter. Didn't you forbid him from playing basketball?"

Takaya sighed. "I did. But basketball is the only thing that keeps Tetsu happy. Keeps him alive. I didn't have the heart to say no to him. Besides, basketball brought him his only friends."

"Yeah. Well, it might not keep him alive for much longer if he continues playing." Harasawa told Takaya harshly, and the teal haired man flinched. "You weren't there yesterday at the match, Takaya. He was just _this_ close to dying in front of us. His heart actually _stopped._ If it wasn't for that Midorima kid from Shutoku, he _would_ have!"

"I didn't think that it was that serious!" Takaya snapped back. "He's gone for an entire year without having any attacks, so I thought that it should be fine if he continues playing. If I'd known this would happen, I would never…" He trailed off, taking in short raspy breaths, burying his face in his hands. "I would never do anything to risk Tetsu's life, and you know that, Katsu."

Harasawa sighed but said nothing. He doesn't have to. He had been old friends with Kuroko Takaya and his late wife, Kuroko Mayumi, ever since their high school days. They attended the same high school and were even in the same class for all three years of their high school life. Both Takaya and Harasawa were even in the basketball team as first string regulars even when they were freshmen. Mayumi had been their basketball manager. So in a way, it had been basketball that had brought the three of them together.

When the time had came for them to attend college, all three of them have opted for the Tokyo University where both Harasawa and Takaya have opted for sports majors, taking education as an elective, both of them hoping to be basketball coaches in the future. Mayumi on the other hand had chosen to major in therapy, opting to be a therapist for athletes, even choosing to be a sports trainer for her elective. Both Mayumi and Takaya have started dating since their second year of high school, and their relationship had stayed steady and strong even as they entered college, and even after graduation.

Takaya and Mayumi have then married right out of college, and Harasawa had been Takaya's best man at their wedding. And when Takaya and Harasawa both learned that Mayumi had been expecting their first child, the couple had then chosen Harasawa as their first born's godfather. But the baby had gotten really sick after a week, and it then developed into bronchopulmonary dysplasia, later developing into something more serious in his toddler years. The situation then got worse after Mayumi had died. Harasawa had been there for his friend throughout everything, and he knew better than anyone about Takaya's situation.

"What caused a relapse?" Harasawa wanted to know. That had been the question that he'd been dying to find out since last night, but he didn't have the heart to ask Takaya when he is already so distraught. "He hadn't had an attack ever since his third year of middle school, especially after the doctor had put him on medication and injections to control his condition." The basketball coach brushed the few strands of teal hair off the small teen's forehead, marvelling at how much he resembles both his parents.

"I don't know." Takaya wringed his hands desperately. "That's what I want to know too. Midorima-sensei took some blood samples for testing, and he said that he'd run whatever tests that he could from that. We need Tetsu to wake up before he can run an X-ray scan." He rubbed his thumb over the back of his son's hand. "But to start with, Tetsu always had a delicate body. That's why I tend to pamper him a lot, especially if he gets sick. Especially after Mayumi died."

Harasawa said nothing but just frowned. The truth is that no one knew just why Mayumi had died. She had always been extremely healthy and strong, thus why no one thought that it would develop into something serious when she caught what everyone thought was just a common cold. Granted, it could be a combination of stress, worry and anxiety from worrying over her son, along with her illness that had killed her, but up till now, no one had known just why she had died. As a result, Takaya became paranoid and scared whenever his son got sick after that. Because he got scared that someday, some unknown illness will take Tetsuya away from him too.

The black haired man was about to say something when low harsh coughing caught his attention, and both grown ups in the room turned towards the only other occupant. A pair of bleary bright blue eyes opened, blinking multiple times.

"…Dad…?"

**XXXXXX**

"_Tetsu-kun!"_

Momoi Satsuki was the first one in Kuroko's hospital room as she threw herself onto the small teen, throwing her arms around his neck and crying like there's no tomorrow.

"Oy! Satsuki! Get off him!" Aomine Daiki was the next one to enter the hospital room, being followed by a teary Kise and an annoyed Midorima. "You're gonna kill him at this rate!" The tanned teen physically lifted Momoi from the small teen lying in the hospital bed who still had on his hospital scrubs, with the numerous tubes running into him, along with the oxygen mask still on his face.

"Aomine-kun… Momoi-san… Midorima-kun." Kuroko nodded to them politely. "You came." He ignored Kise's wails of, "What about me?" in the background.

"Of course we did." Midorima grunted, pushing his glasses up his nose, lucky item in the other hand as usual. "How are you feeling?"

Kuroko coughed at that point, with it sounding harsher and quite serious even as he pulled off his oxygen mask just so that he can clear his lungs. Midorima frowned. He doesn't like the sound of that cough and just how serious it sounds.

"I'm fine." Kuroko whispered, placing his oxygen mask back on. He had learnt the hard way two years ago not to speak in a loud voice (loud for him, anyway) after he's had an attack if he doesn't want another one. "Looks like I caused trouble for everyone again. I'm sorry." He bowed his head slightly only to be met with a gentle smack at the back of his head by an annoyed Midorima.

"Idiot." The green haired teen looked annoyed. "You're not causing _that_ much trouble. Besides, it isn't like you can help it."

"That's right!" Aomine told his best friend. "Where's Takaya-san?" He asked, seeing no sign of the man when they've arrived. From past experiences, he knew that Takaya would always be with his son, only leaving his side if he has to go to the bathroom.

"Midorima-sensei sent for him." Kuroko whispered. "Said that he has to talk to him. Katsu-jii-san went with him as well."

The entire Generation of Miracles has met Harasawa Katsunori the same time when they'd met Kuroko Takaya. Hence, it was a big surprise for Aomine during his third year of middle school when he turned up at an interview with another school _again_ only to realise that it's his best friend's godfather who is trying to recruit him for his basketball team.

"I see." Aomine mumbled. "By the way—"

The door swung opened just then, and everyone turned towards the door only to see a certain scowling redhead standing there, with a tall purple haired teen munching snacks like no tomorrow next to him.

"Akashi! Murasakibara!" Aomine looked startled. "When did you get here?"

"We just got off the train, as the train that we were on was delayed due to railroad problems." Akashi told them. "But never mind that." He walked towards the small teen on the hospital bed, and Aomine and Kise immediately parted to let their former captain through. Akashi dropped his duffel bag on the empty visitor chair, and sat down at the edge of the bed. "How're you feeling?" He asked, studying Kuroko from head to foot, frowning when he decided that he didn't like how pale that the teal haired teen looks.

"I'm fine." Kuroko whispered. He was startled when Akashi placed the back of his hand against his forehead, almost leaning into the coolness that is Akashi's skin, and the redhead removed his hand.

"You're running a fever." Akashi frowned. "Does the doctor know?"

Kuroko nodded mutely, coughing again. Akashi was quick to hold him as Kuroko got into another coughing fit, patting the back of his back gently to help him. The rest of the Generation of Miracles watched on silently. They've seen this many times in the past, especially after they'd learned about Kuroko's illness. Their captain and their sixth member shared a special bond, a special relationship that none of them could understand.

"K-K-Kurokochii!" Kise wailed. "Are you all right? Shall I get the nurse? The doctor? Or—"

"Be quiet, Kise!" Midorima smacked the back of his head hard. "Kuroko can't take loud noises right now, and you know that!" He scolded the blonde who is currently hunched over, clutching at his blonde locks with both hands.

Kise paled as he remembered what Midorima Shuji had told them all last night: don't agitate or excite Kuroko too much, or he'll suffer another attack that might put his life at risk.

"Do you want me to get the doctor?" Akashi asked with concern as Kuroko continued coughing, but the teal haired teen shook his head before taking in deep rasping breaths, and fumbled with the oxygen mask with his already weak limbs. The redhead helped Kuroko to fix the oxygen mask back onto his face, and Kuroko gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun," he whispered.

"It's nothing." Akashi messed up his hair, and Kuroko pouted at him. "You should take a break from basketball for awhile." He told Kuroko seriously. The teal haired teen stared at Akashi like he had just grown two new heads, and Akashi held up a hand to halt any protests. "Listen to me, Tetsuya. I heard from Shintaro and Satsuki what had happened. This attack isn't like any of those that you've suffered from during middle school. It was so serious that you've almost _died._ Don't you understand just how serious it is? If you continue playing, it might put your life at risk. Get well first. That is the most important thing. It's not worth it if you throw your life away for the sake of basketball."

"But I—"

"Please, Tetsu-kun! Just listen to Aka-chan!" Momoi burst out just then from her position next to Aomine. The pink haired analyst had been unusually quiet ever since stepping foot into the hospital room, and now, she looked ready to cry. "I… I don't want to imagine what will happen if Midorin hadn't been there yesterday! I thought that my heart is going to stop when you've stopped breathing and your heart actually _stopped!_ If you're not going to stop basketball for yourself, at least do it for me? Take it as I'm begging you. Stop basketball for the time being. At least think of Takaya-san. Do you think that he could take it if something happens to you?"

Kuroko looked at Momoi as if seeing her for the first time. He clenched his hands into fists on his knees. "I…"

The door swung opened once more, and everyone turned towards the door only to see the members of the Seirin basketball team standing outside the door, all peering into the room anxiously only to look relieved that Kuroko seems to be awake.

"It's Seirin." Kise noted, blinking, as it seems as if the _entire team_ was here to visit their teammate, not just the regulars alone. Even the reserves were here, as is their coach.

"Well, we should leave." Akashi sighed, not wanting to leave the small teen alone, but he has little choice in the matter. "I'll be in Tokyo for about two weeks, so I'll come again. Get some rest, Tetsuya." He patted Kuroko's hand gently before getting up. "Let's go." He ordered the rest of the Generation of Miracles who obediently fell into line behind the much shorter redhead, and followed him out of the hospital room. Seirin made way for the basketball geniuses, and Akashi gave Seirin a polite nod as he walked past them. But apart from that, he showed no sign that he acknowledged their presences at all.

"Who are those two?" Kagami wondered, having seen two amongst the group that he hadn't seen before.

"Kuroko-kun! Are you all right?" Riko cried out as she scurried into the room. The rest of the team followed her in. "Are you feeling okay? Do you feel unwell? What did the doctor say? You're fine now, aren't you?"

"…Coach, you're hyperventilating…"

**XXXXXX**

Harasawa Katsunori officially hated doctors' offices.

It never bodes good news, as every single time whenever he went into one, the doctor in mention only gave him bad news.

Like the first time when he had accompanied Takaya to the physician in charge of his week old son only to learn that his godson had bronchopulmonary dysplasia. Then two years later when he had accompanied Takaya to the doctor's once more only to learn that the bloody doctor doesn't even know _why_ Mayumi had died. Then ten years ago when the doctor had given him grave news of Katsunori's own wife's health, and that he shouldn't expect her to live to see the next spring, thus leaving him to bring up his own son single-handedly as a single father. Then two years ago when Tetsuya had collapsed during team training, and he had accompanied a frantic Takaya to Dr. Midorima who had informed them that Tetsuya's bronchopulmonary dysplasia had now became much more severe than it had originally been.

Let's face it. He never had good news whenever he has to enter a doctor's office.

Midorima Shuji sat across from Takaya and Harasawa, a brown folder in one hand in which was all of Tetsuya's medical reports and files. Harasawa had to hand it to the doctor though. He sure knew how to keep a poker face. Meanwhile, Takaya looked so pale and so anxious that Harasawa is wondering if he would faint at any time now.

"The report is out." Midorima-sensei told Takaya and Harasawa. He is familiar and acquainted with these two men by now, as they're the family of one of his patients, with said patient being his son's basketball teammate from middle school. "Both the blood test report as well as the X-ray." Midorima-sensei had scheduled for Kuroko Tetsuya to go for an X-ray the moment that he had woken up, as he had been a little concerned about the blood test samples that he'd taken.

"And?" Takaya asked nervously. He had a feeling that it isn't good news, judging by the look on the doctor's face.

Midorima-sensei looked sympathetically at Takaya, and Harasawa felt warning bells going off in his head at that immediately. The doctor in charge of his wife back then had given him the same look when he had given him the bad news.

"I'm sorry. But it's bad news." Midorima-sensei told Takaya who looked ready to hyperventilate. "Tetsuya-kun's bronchopulmonary dysplasia had developed into something serious. I was a little concerned with how his blood test results have turned out, and how bad that the attack this time is, thus, I had him take an X-ray just so that I can be sure."

"And?" Harasawa asked quickly. "What does it says? What is wrong with Tetsuya?"

Midorima-sensei sighed. He always did hate this part of the job. "He has cystic fibrosis," he told the paling father before him. "It is a disorder that affects the lungs most critically. Normally, this illness is a genetic one. However, because Tetsuya-kun had a severe case of bronchopulmonary dysplasia since early childhood, and he had never truly recovered from it before, it had developed into cystic fibrosis."

There was deadly silence for several moments as Takaya went pale and looked ready to faint. "And?" Takaya was almost whispering. "What does this means? What does it means for Tetsu?"

"Takaya, calm down." Harasawa told his old friend. He understood what Takaya is going through right now, but it is no use getting mad at the doctor.

"Tetsuya-kun had a weak disposition to begin with." Midorima-sensei told them gravelly. "His illness – bronchopulmonary dysplasia coupled with cystic fibrosis had turned into something serious. Anything can just trigger an attack right now, even something as simple as agitating him. But because it is already in the severe stages, if he gets another attack at this point in time, he won't survive the next one."

Takaya looked ready to collapse. "Is there any cure?" Harasawa asked the doctor.

Midorima-sensei nodded. "Only one. Lung transplantation," he told the two adults. "But because Tetsuya-kun had severe bronchopulmonary dysplasia _and_ cystic fibrosis, a lobe transplant or even a single lung transplant won't work for him. He has to go for a double lung transplantation."

"Shit." Harasawa cursed. He knew better than anyone else how difficult it is to get a matching donor for a lung transplant in Japan. It is already difficult enough to get a suitable donor for a lobe transplant or even a single lung transplant. Imagine a double lung transplant when they have to transplant _both_ of their lungs.

"I'll make some calls and emails to the donor centres." Midorima-sensei told Takaya. "I'll also move Tetsuya-kun to the priority list. Because we have no time to lose here. It's like…a ticking time bomb. He might get an attack any time. And the next one might be his last."

Harasawa nodded grimly to the doctor in thanks as he placed one hand onto Takaya's shoulder who looked close to breaking down. "No… This can't be… Why Tetsu? Why him? Why can't it be me instead? Just… What did Tetsu do wrong for him to suffer like this?"

"Don't worry. Tetsuya is strong." Harasawa tried to comfort his friend. "He'll make it. He will."

"That's what you said when Mayumi was admitted into the hospital as well." Takaya bit on his lower lip in frustration, trying to prevent his tears from falling. Harasawa winced at that. That…is true.

"Treasure every single day that you have with him, Takaya-san." Midorima-sensei told Takaya solemnly. Harasawa felt his heart break at that. It is almost like the doctor himself doesn't think that they could make it in time to find a suitable donor for his godson. "Every single day is another day earned. Being alive…is also a luxury in itself."

* * *

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_Generation of Assassins_

A globe wide panic broke across the world when a series of kidnappings took place, with the targets being children that possesses talents. Neither the kidnappers nor the children were ever found. Now ten years later, a series of killings had been taking place all over the world, and the ones responsible are a group of talented assassins that are thus dubbed the 'Generation of Miracles'.


	4. Race Against Time

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Four: Race Against Time**

"A double lung transplantation." Kuroko Takaya murmured, extremely pale in the face. "You have to be kidding me…"

There was a clatter from the vending machine as it dropped two canned drinks, and Harasawa Katsunori bent down to pick up the two canned drinks from the flap before turning towards his best friend. He held one can out silently to Takaya, but as the teal haired man didn't even move to take it, the Touou coach placed the canned drink beside Takaya instead, opening his own drink with a light pop.

It had been nearly an hour ever since their meeting with Dr. Midorima Shuji, and Takaya now looks as pale as a ghost, especially after Dr. Midorima had given them the bad news, and had all but stated that he doesn't think that Tetsuya could live to see the end of the year.

"It's still too early to give up." Harasawa reminded Takaya. "You _don't know_ that we can't find a donor in time, and—"

"A _double lung transplantation,_ Katsu!" Takaya cut in, his eyes flashing daggers. The usually mild tempered man rarely, if never, loses his temper or interrupts someone when they're talking. Kuroko Tetsuya definitely didn't inherit his overly polite nature from his mother. "A _double lung transplantation!_ Even you know how difficult it is to get an operation for even something like a _lobe transplant_ in Japan! What's more if it is a double lung transplantation?" All the fear and worry over the past few days that Kuroko Takaya had been holding in came rising to the surface, and he buried his face in his hands. "Just… Why Tetsu? Why my son? Why my little boy? Why can't it be me instead? He's only fifteen! He's barely lived his life! Why must Fate be so cruel? They've already taken Mayumi from me. Why Tetsu too?"

Harasawa watched his best friend silently, not knowing just what to say to that. While like Takaya, he had lost his wife early on in their marriage, thus having to bring up his only son single-handedly as a single father, unlike his godson, his son is _not_ terminally ill. He can't say that he understood what Takaya is going through, as _he doesn't._

"There are many things in the world that we don't understand, and neither do we have the answers to." Harasawa said slowly, testing the waters. "But you just got to have the faith to believe that Tetsuya can make it through this."

"That's just the thing, Katsu." Takaya looked up at the Touou coach with suspiciously moist eyes. "He might not. You heard Dr. Midorima. Even he doesn't know how much longer Tetsu can hang on. He's been fighting this illness for so long now. And with each attack, it saps a little more of his strength. How much longer, Katsu? How much longer can he hang on? I…I don't know anymore."

Harasawa said nothing to that. He turned his gaze towards the windows near him where the hint of dusk was just peeking through, painting the sky a beautiful orange-red – Kuroko Mayumi's favourite time of the day.

During his high school days when Takaya and Mayumi have first started dating, they both used to sit at the top of the hill near their old high school, and chat until night had fallen. He never knew what they talked about, and he never bothered to ask either. Best friends or not, even Harasawa knew better than to poke his nose into their private business.

Closing his eyes briefly, Harasawa muttered a short prayer beneath his breath. He is no strong believer of faith, and after his wife had passed away, that only deepened his non-belief in faith. But at the moment, he thought to himself that if God truly do exist, then at the very least, grant Takaya some reprise.

'_Mayumi, if you can hear me, please grant this.'_ Harasawa thought to himself, glancing at the dejected form of his best friend beside him. The usually gentle and kind hearted man now looks so…defeated. _'Watch over Takaya and Tetsuya.'_

**XXXXXX**

Momoi Satsuki changed the dogwood flowers in the vase on the bedside table of Kuroko. The pink haired girl glanced at her beloved only to see the teal haired boy looking longingly out of the window at the sun and the outside.

The pink haired girl sighed to herself silently. Anyone with eyes could tell that the teal haired boy seems to be growing weaker by the day, his daily harsh coughing sapping his strength with each time that it acts up. Even the usually oblivious Seirin had noticed their teammate's weakening state with their daily visits, and that he seems to grow even thinner and weaker with each day. And the medication that Tetsu-kun was placed under wasn't helping matters, as it had a tendency to cause him to lose whatever appetite that he had, thus causing him to throw up more than what is actually consumed.

Everyone is worried, and Momoi knew that Akashi-kun is nearly panicking, the same with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. Midorima is spending every ounce of free time that he had poring over the numerous medical journals that his father had at their home, even willingly forgoing his usual extra practice after team training just to look into anything that might help his former teammate. Akashi-kun had also been ringing up every single contact that he knew of that had connections with the medical line. Even Kagami had also been bringing in nutritious food that both looks and smells great every single day in the hopes that Kuroko will eat just a little.

The redhead tiger is just about ready to try anything just so that Kuroko might eat just a little.

No one had said anything, least of all the Generation of Miracles. But everyone knew that if something isn't done soon, and if a donor isn't found soon, their beloved friend will soon leave them.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi said quietly, and Kuroko turned his attention back towards her. The pink haired girl barely withheld a cringe as she saw how pale that his face is, with the dark circles beneath his eyes and his sunken cheeks. "Just take a bite. Just a little?" She is barely aware that she seems to be pleading with him by this point of time.

"I'm not hungry." Kuroko answered quietly, glancing at the tray of hospital food before him, barely looking as it had been touched ever since the kind nurse had brought it in a little over an hour ago. "Besides, I'll probably throw it all up anyway." He coughed harshly at that point of time, covering his mouth with his right hand. The teal haired boy then cleaned his right hand with the cloth set by his bedside for times like that, cleaning away something that looks suspiciously like blood.

"But still, you still have to eat something." Momoi is nearly pleading with him by this point of time. "Just a bite or two? Or do you want to have something else? I can go and buy something." She tried hard to coax him to eat something. She, the famed manager of the feared Generation of Miracles could make anyone do anything that she wants them to do, even surprisingly enough—Akashi-kun—but this time, just why is it that at a time that matters, she just can't seem to make Tetsu-kun eat, no matter how hard she tries?

Dr. Midorima had placed strict restrictions on sweets for Kuroko's diet, _especially_ milkshakes. But apart from that, anything goes, as long as they could get the teal haired boy to eat something a little more than two mouthfuls, and to get him to stomach it down. Even Tetsu-kun's father is helpless to make his son eat a little more than two mouthfuls of food each time, and he is at his wits end as well.

The Generation of Miracles and even Seirin have been coming to visit Kuroko after school every single day, even Murasakibara and Akashi who both attends school in the Akita and Kyoto districts. And each time that they came to visit their teal haired friend, they leave feeling more desperate and upset than they have been when they'd first came.

Kuroko is just…_wasting_ away before their eyes, and they could do _nothing_ at all! Basketball geniuses they might be, but why is it that when it comes to their dear friend, they could do _nothing?_

"I'm really not hungry, Momoi-san." Kuroko told her gently before returning his gaze to the outside of his window, and Momoi sighed.

The pink haired girl looked at the new bouquet of dogwood flowers that she'd brought, thinking that it might help brighten up the room. In the flower language, dogwood flowers meant 'accept my feelings'. In a way, Momoi wished that those flowers would help convey her feelings to her crush. But throughout their middle school days, he had never shown any sign of liking Momoi anymore than that as a friend, so why should it start now? Especially at a time like this.

Trying to find something to talk about, Momoi looked around the room where the boxful of basketball videos and even magazines that Takaya had left behind, along with Tetsu-kun's own collection of literary works caught her eye, especially the thick leather bound brown book on the table next to him, the golden cursive writing emblazed over the cover catching her attention.

"'The Other Side'." Momoi read aloud, picking up the book, and Kuroko turned around to face her. "I've never seen Tetsu-kun reading this before."

Tetsu-kun smiled slightly at Momoi, and like the past instances when he'd smiled on those rare few occasions, Momoi felt her heart skip a beat. The pink haired girl handed the book to the teal haired boy who received it with both hands, his hands trembling slightly as he did so. Momoi's sharp eyes caught sight of it, and she felt her heart break at that.

Kuroko's health had deteriorated to such a state that he didn't even have the strength to do things on his own anymore. He had often stopped reading after just half an hour or so, stating that the book just 'felt so heavy' in his hands, when he could easily go for hours at an end, reading back during Teiko. Even if it is something as simple as showering, Tetsu-kun needs his father's help for that. He simply doesn't have the energy to even do simple everyday things for himself any longer.

For a moment, Momoi wonders just how long that he had left, and she could almost feel her heart weeping at that. It just isn't fair…

"It used to belong to my mother." Tetsu-kun told Momoi, and the eyes of the analyst widened in surprise. After all, Tetsu-kun had never talked about his mother before. "Otou-san brought it here yesterday." He said quietly, looking at the book with a tender look. "He said that my mother used to read this all the time back then before she…" He trailed off.

Momoi said nothing. Tetsu-kun might never have known his mother, but Momoi is sure that like all children do, that Tetsu-kun missed his mother. The pink haired analyst watched without saying anything as Tetsu-kun flipped over the pages with an unsteady hand, almost cringing, as she could almost see his bones underneath his porcelain-like skin. That's just how much weight Tetsu-kun had lost in a mere two weeks ever since he was first admitted into the hospital.

Finally, Tetsu-kun seems to have found the page that he was searching for, as he stopped flipping the creamy pages of the novel. The book seems to be very old, yet extremely well-maintained, despite the pages already yellowing with age.

"'There is one thing that we all fear until we stand next to him. He will seem like a long lost friend, but at the same time, you know that He never left your side from the very beginning. And His name is Death'…"

**XXXXXX**

In his dormitory room at Rakuzan High, Akashi Seijuro ignored the fact that his eyes are beginning to strain and are thus, starting to hurt him. He kept his eyes glued to the computer screen before him as he read the article over and over again.

…_a group of scientists thus behind the successful project otherwise known as Cell Project X – a project dedicated to cloning the nearly extinct species of a group of dolphins. Medical personnel from all over will be pleased to know that the poison within the tails of this particular group of dolphins could be used for medical advancement, and cures for diseases like cancer, Alzheimer's Disease and even AIDS would not be far off. The brains behind Cell Project X – the dolphin cloning project had declined all interviews and thus—_

Akashi leaned back into his chair, his eyes still glued onto the screen. Not for nothing is he the Akashi heir – the son of two of the world's best lawyers, and had a sharp enough brain to match that of his parents, despite his tender age of fifteen. Akashi knew that even with a lung transplantation, there is always a chance that the organ itself will fail. Donated organs always works this way. After all, those organs aren't born with them. They do not have their DNA structure. It is inevitable that the body will start to reject those organs in maybe five or ten years down the road.

But this time around, he might just have an idea on how to save his precious teammate's life. The only problem here is that no one in Japan had attempted such a thing before…

Akashi stared at the screen for a long time, his eyes never straying far from the words 'dolphin cloning project' visible on his screen.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter and for the cliffhanger. Aren't I evil? So does anyone know what Akashi had in mind to help Kuroko? As you knew, he isn't one to use conventional methods. And I'm seriously considering having a Momoi and Kuroko pairing in here, since I hadn't seen one written yet._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	5. A Friend's Care

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Friend's Care**

If anyone had passed by the gym of Seirin High School where the basketball team usually trains, they would have noticed an alarming lack of noise from said gym. Any student or teacher that attends Seirin High would tell you that the gym of Seirin High is _never_ silent. At all hours of the day until the school gate closes—even during holidays when no student would return to the school—sounds like balls bouncing, shoes squeaking, and even the creaking of the basketball hoops as the balls were launched into the goals could be heard.

But a week before the start of the summer holidays would find an alarming lack of noise coming from the basketball court. Some of the nosier students of Seirin High had actually wondered if the basketball club's terrible defeat to Touou Academy just two weeks ago had actually crushed their spirits that badly. Some of the older students of the school weren't _that_ worried, as the basketball team was actually in a similar state the year before when they've lost badly against two of the three kings of Tokyo, and when their ace was admitted into the hospital. They still managed to bounce back after all that, thus, they believed in their schoolmates, and trusted that they will still gain the ability to bounce back.

Unknown to majority of the school population however, the lack of noise and trainings from the basketball club isn't really due to any trauma or whatnot. In fact, the _entire _basketball club—even the freshmen—could all be seen in their clubroom, all with heads bowed over their current task, concentrating hard on the task at hand.

For once, the usually loud and rowdy Seirin basketball team were all silent, all concentrating on their current task.

Each and every single member of the basketball club—even their coach—all had their heads bowed, their fingers carefully folding a bunch of paper cranes. The entire clubroom was littered with dozens upon dozens of paper cranes, all made using the same beautiful and colourful papers with sakura motifs on them.

Even the usually scary and impatient Kagami Taiga wasn't letting out so much as a peep or even a complaint that making origami is 'too girly'. Instead, the redhead is concentrating on his current task with his tongue stuck out, folding his own crane carefully. A mountain of carefully folded and beautiful paper cranes were already building on one of the benches, whilst the basketball coach, Aida Riko, was carefully stringing all the carefully made paper cranes together with a needle and thread that she had with her.

"Come on, don't give up now!" Hyuuga Junpei ordered, seeing the tired looks on the faces of his teammates, especially the freshmen. "We're close to finishing a thousand!"

"But will it really work though?" Furihata Kouki mumbled as he squinted at his own paper crane through bleary eyes, taking care to fold it properly. And no wonder. After all, nearly the entire basketball team have been spending nearly a week folding those cranes from the moment that they've finished school all the way until the school gates close. And then they'll be at it again the next day.

The paper cranes had been their coach's idea. Like every single member of the basketball club and probably even the Generation of Miracles, Riko had been surfing the Net and reading every single book and news article that she could get her hands on, hoping to at least find a way to help her youngest player with his illness. And it is then when she'd came across a story on the Net about an elementary school class years ago who had folded one thousand paper cranes for their terminally ill classmate. It is a popular myth in Japan that folding one thousand paper cranes could make a wish come true or even bring good fortune to the receiver.

"We won't know until we try." Fukuda said reasonably. "Besides, we have that training camp coming up. At the very least, we can leave a piece of ourselves with Kuroko. I hope he's fine though." Fukuda looked concerned. "He looked in pretty bad shape when we last visited."

An awkward and uneasy silence fell upon the clubroom at that.

The last time that they'd visited, it is true that their teal haired teammate looked really sick and pale. He was hurling his guts up by the side of the bed when they'd came, throwing up in a pail that was next to his bed, with the pink haired Touou manager patting his back, trying to make him feel better. In fact, he'd lost even more weight if it is even possible. If he loses even more weight, he'll soon be nothing but skin and bones.

"Kuroko's strong!" Kagami interrupted loudly just then, and there is an almost angry and half scared look in his eyes – like he didn't want to admit to himself that his teammate and maybe best friend might be dying. "He's strong! He wouldn't… He wouldn't…!" He gulped, his eyes looking suspiciously bright. "He promised! He promised to make us Number One in Japan! He wouldn't just…" His shoulders shook.

Izuki smiled at the redhead sympathetically. "That's right. He wouldn't just leave us like this. Kuroko will be fine. He'll make it through." The Eagle Eye user sounds almost as if he's saying it to convince himself rather than his teammates.

"Come on, we've almost made a thousand!" Riko said loudly. "Let's continue! We're almost there!"

**XXXXXX**

A handsome black haired teen with gentle gray eyes paced the front of the Midorima Municipal Hospital, shuffling his feet uneasily, looking at the reception desk of the hospital before turning his eyes skywards to look at the hospital building and back again. Several medical staff looked at him curiously, but none called the teen out on it.

Said teen was wearing the uniform of Touou Academy which was left tucked out, and the tie was even loosened a great deal. His dark hair fell perfectly around his face that was just starting the signs of losing baby fat.

Harasawa Ryu looked nervously at the entrance of the hospital once more, recalling the conversation that he had with his father just last night after he'd just returned to Tokyo from Osaka due to a student exchange trip.

"_Tetsuya had been admitted into the hospital two weeks ago after a severe attack." Harasawa Katsunori said solemnly, looking at his shocked son in the eye. "And by the looks of things, this time, it isn't so simple. Your kyoufu (godfather) had basically all but camped in his hospital room. Even Dr. Midorima doesn't know if he can live long enough to see the next spring."_

Ryu looked up at the hospital building once more, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

_Go and see him. It's been almost a year. You hadn't seen him since. If you don't go and see him now, you might never get the chance again._

Ryu closed his eyes in despair. _'Damn it! Why must this happen to someone like him?'_ he thought in desperation. _'Shige… Why aren't you here at a time like this?'_

"Excuse me?" Ryu turned around at the sound of the voice only to see that it's a nurse from the hospital. "Can I help you? Are you here to visit someone?"

Ryu was silent for several moments before he nodded. "…Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

Ryu felt his feet growing heavier with each step that he took as he walked towards the Intensive Critical Care Unit of the Midorima Municipal Hospital. He hates visiting this unit of all, out of all the several different units of the hospital. When his mother was first warded in this unit when he was about five years old, she never left it. At least, she never left alive.

Since then, he hated visiting hospitals, as his young mind then associated hospitals with _dying._ When his god brother and childhood friend was warded in the hospital when they were about seven, his father had to literally drag him into the hospital.

He and Tetsuya always had a good relationship, even from when they're children. Given the strong friendship between both their fathers, their dads had always made play dates for them ever since they're in their diapers. Tetsuya had always been rather effeminate and fragile that Ryu had always made it a point to protect him, particularly from bullies that attended the same kindergarten and elementary school that they did. Ryu had always been popular with the kids, especially with his athletic ability. However, Tetsuya had always been quiet with few friends, being much more intelligent than a normal kid of his age. Even so, neither of them had any _real_ friends until they'd met Shigehiro at the street basketball court where they'd played at.

Ryu's father had been a basketball coach, and it is through basketball that brought Ryu his first friends, and also the ability to bond with Tetsuya on something other than childhood memories. But it had also been basketball that had destroyed their friendship with each other, and even with Shigehiro.

Technically, Ryu knew that it isn't really Tetsu's fault. If there is anyone to blame, it is that bunch of monsters that called themselves the Teiko Basketball Club. Shigehiro had quit basketball after that disastrous match back in middle school, and had disappeared. Tetsu too had withdrawn from both himself and Shigehiro.

He knew about Tetsu's health and his fragile body. How could he not when he and Shigehiro have been the ones to bring him to the hospital whenever he had collapsed? Tetsu's condition had improved a lot more when he'd entered middle school; that was why Takaya-san had agreed to let Tetsu join the basketball team. But now… What had happened to make his condition so much worse than what he'd last remembered?

Ryu's head snapped upwards as he heard a steady stream of footsteps approaching his direction, and noticed a group of boys with a lone girl with them as they walked past him, all with upset looks on their faces.

"Come on, cheer up!" The girl was telling the boys severely. "Kuroko-kun is strong! He'll be fine!" She sounded almost as if she's saying that to convince herself, rather than her friends. "He won't want to see those looks on your faces! You'll only make him more upset!"

Ryu raised a brow as he heard the word 'Kuroko' and glanced at the school crest on their uniforms as they walked past him. He noted the school's name immediately.

_Seirin._

'_Are they Tetsu's friends?'_ Ryu wondered before he paused in front of the ward door that his childhood friend is warded in. He hesitated, his hand barely touching the doorknob, chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Just as the dark haired teen was thinking of leaving, his eyes shot opened in shock when he heard severe and harsh coughing coming from the other side of the door, and all thoughts of leaving immediately flew out of his mind.

He opened the door—almost tearing it off its hinges—as he dashed into the ward room only to see Kuroko Tetsuya bent doubled over his bed, coughing his lungs out harshly as he covered his mouth with both hands. A book that he is apparently reading lay opened on his lap, and the oxygen mask that had been around his face was now dangling around his neck.

"Tetsu!" Ryu was by Tetsu's side before he even knew it, patting him gently on the back with one hand, the other hand massaging his throat to ease his pain. Soon enough, the harsh coughing stopped, and Kuroko wheezed and took in gasps of air, almost as if he found it difficult to breathe.

"R-Ryu?" Tetsu had a look of surprise on his too pale face, wheezing weakly even as his weak fingers fumbled with the oxygen mask, and Ryu took it upon himself to fix it over the teal haired teen's face. Tetsu let out a small sigh of relief as he took in sweet breaths of air.

"Tou-san told me about it." Ryu told him grimly. "He said that you collapsed in the middle of a match that you had with his team. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't want to—" Tetsu coughed harshly again before he stopped, and he took in several breaths before turning to look at Ryu, his eyes moist because of his harsh coughing. "I didn't want to trouble you. And you were all the way in Osaka." He whispered.

Ryu let out a small smile. "So you were getting my text messages after all," he said, and Tetsu nodded reluctantly.

Ryu had been sending text messages to Tetsu occasionally, with things like 'nice weather today'. And whenever he saw a festival that he, Shige and Tetsu used to visit all the time when they were kids, he'd send something like 'saw a festival where I am now. You both would like it. Wish that you are here with me now'. He never got a reply from either of them, and it almost makes Ryu wonder if they have been receiving his messages.

Just that one match back in middle school had destroyed the strong friendship that they had with each other. Ryu can't help but curse Akashi Seijuro for what he'd probably unknowingly done back then. And then again, winning had always been Teiko's motto. Probably, back then, it is the fault of the school itself in question that had destroyed all the young minds that had attended, not the Generation of Miracles themselves.

It is because of that match too, and the Generation of Miracles that Ryu didn't want anything to do with basketball anymore the moment that he'd entered high school.

Oh sure, he still do occasionally pop by the basketball team after school in Touou, but he helped out as a trainer of sorts for the team, as his father couldn't always be there, and he couldn't always be there to help the first through third string players. The basketball team had liked him and respected him. And as a certain tanned player is always skipping practice, he had never seen him at Touou's practices even once whenever he attended. And the pink haired manager never deems it necessary to tell her childhood friend about Ryu and that he is also attending Touou Academy. Ryu highly doubts that Aomine will even remember him anyway, even if Momoi told him about Ryu.

"Why did you never reply?" Ryu sounded almost hurt. Does Tetsu think so little of him, that he thinks that Ryu will abandon him just because of a silly basketball match? While he likes basketball, unlike Shige and Tetsu, he never did love basketball more than his own life (that is probably an exaggeration). "Do you think that I'm still mad at you? At that time, I'm mad at _your_ team for forcing you to do what they did. I had never been mad at you. I can never stay angry at you." He took Tetsu's chin gently, making the teal haired teen look at him. "We grew up together. Don't I know you well enough by now? I've never blamed you. Not even once. And if I know Shige, he probably won't as well."

"But… It's my fault." Tetsu whispered, his eyes downcast as he thought about his best friend.

"No, it wasn't." Ryu told him. He sighed. The dark haired teen then glanced around the room in the hopes for a change of topic. His eyes then fell onto the bunch of paper cranes hanging by the bedside. There must be hundreds of them, all made from beautifully crafted paper with sakura motifs printed on it. There are several colours – red, blue, yellow, green, white… Probably every single colour that had ever existed in the world. There is even a dark orange basketball on the floor with writings and even signatures on it.

"Is that from your friends?" Ryu asked with a small smile.

Tetsu nodded with a small smile. "My basketball team," he whispered. "They came earlier and dropped it off. Said that it's for good luck. They said that they wouldn't be able to come for some time, as they have a training camp to attend in order to train for the Winter Cup."

"It's that time already, huh?" Ryu mused.

He had never involved himself as much in basketball as he once did, choosing to focus more on his studies now that he's in high school. He had hoped to be a doctor, wanting to find a way to cure his childhood friend so that he can stop going in and out of the hospital. Whenever Tetsu was admitted into the hospital, Ryu feared that he would never leave. And from what he'd heard from his father, Tetsu is really ill this time. So much so that Takaya-san is nearly frantic and out of his mind with worry. He had never seen his godfather so frantic before.

"Ryu…" Ryu turned towards Tetsu who was looking at him with hopeful eyes, and he winced. He can never refuse Tetsu whenever he looks at him with _those_ eyes. "Do you think that I could go outside? Just for a little while?"

"Well…" Ryu felt a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face.

**XXXXXX**

"Now, remember that he mustn't get too warm or too cold." Dr. Midorima Shuji explained to Harasawa Ryu as a nurse readied a wheelchair, with another nurse helping Kuroko Tetsuya with his coat and a scarf, helping him into the wheelchair. "Don't bring him near dusty places as well, as the dust might irritate his lungs and give him another attack. Don't excite or agitate him too much either."

Ryu nodded to show that he's listening, especially after having spent literally an entire day just begging the doctor to allow him to bring his god brother out for just a day. He had argued that keeping Tetsu indoors all the time isn't exactly healthy either, and it isn't helping his condition. The doctor had finally relented after making Ryu promise that he'll look after the fragile and smaller teen.

"These are emergency medications." Dr. Midorima handed Ryu a bunch of different medications – with an inhaler amongst them, and several different coloured medication tablets, all sorted in medication cases. "The inhaler is for if he suffered from an attack. If it's a severe one, call for an ambulance IMMEDIATELY. I can't emphasise more on that. The pink and blue tablets are for dizziness. The red ones are for shortness of breath. The white ones are for vomiting." The doctor explained, pointing at each of the medication tablets in turn. "I'll have Sahara give you the emergency oxygen mask in case his condition acts up once more." The nurse tending to Tetsu handed a small black case to Ryu. "That should really be all that you need to remember." The doctor look worried, probably wondering if he'd missed out on anything that he needs to inform Ryu about. "I want Tetsuya-kun back by 7PM latest. Is that clear, Ryu-kun?" He asked sternly.

"Yes." Ryu nodded, packing the black case, along with all the different medications into the bag that he had with him.

"I'm not sure that it's a good idea to let him out, but Takaya-san agreed as well." Dr. Midorima huffed. "Just…look after him." Ryu nodded solemnly. The green haired doctor then knelt down to Tetsu's eye level who is currently seated in the wheelchair, much to his embarrassment. But as he is just too weak to even walk long distances, it simply couldn't be helped. "Have a good day out today, Tetsuya-kun. And be careful." The doctor ruffled his hair gently.

"Thank you, Doctor." Tetsu whispered.

Dr. Midorima then straightened himself up again. "Well, take care of him." He told Ryu before leaving to go on his usual rounds.

Ryu glanced at Tetsu who is waiting patiently for him. "Well, let's go," said Ryu cheerfully, trying to hide the pain in his chest at seeing Tetsu look so pale, weak and ill in that wheelchair, with the wheelchair almost dwarfing him.

"Ryu, where are we going?" Tetsu whispered as Ryu begun wheeling him out of his hospital room. The teal haired teen can never be happier at seeing the outside of his hospital room for once, but he is curious at where his childhood friend is taking him. Ryu had refused to tell him, no matter how much he had asked after he'd learned that Ryu had managed to get permission from Dr. Midorima to take him out four days ago.

"You'll see once we get there." Ryu said with a grin. "Trust me. You'll enjoy it."

* * *

"K-Kuroko?"

The entire Seirin basketball team stared, wide-eyed at their ill teammate who is currently in a wheelchair and bundled up in a coat and scarf, his wheelchair being pushed by a handsome dark haired teen who is currently dressed in a black tee and designer jeans with dark blue and white sneakers. He even had a plain black choker around his neck.

"Hello." Kuroko whispered.

"Are you well enough to come out?" Riko asked with concern, studying her youngest player. He still looks very pale, and his clothes looked almost too big for him. She felt a pang in her heart at that. Even during their training camp, the entire team was worried about Kuroko, particularly Kagami.

"I've gotten Dr. Midorima's permission." The teen with Kuroko answered. "I have the emergency medications with me just in case." He smiled at Seirin. "Nice to meet you. I am Harasawa Ryu. I'm Tetsu's god brother. We grew up together."

"Nice to meet you." Riko bowed to him politely, before being followed by the rest of the team.

Loud cheers filled the stadium just then, and Ryu glanced over at the court where some players wearing the same blue and white uniforms are walking onto it. "Looks like it's starting," he remarked. "You should go and take your seats. We'll be here." He said, motioning near the entrance of the double doors that lead to the outside.

"But why would—" Koganei was about to ask why they wouldn't sit with them before his eyes widened. "Oh."

"We'll be here." Ryu said again with a nod.

One by one, Seirin left to go find some seats. Kagami looked worriedly at Kuroko before following his team. Ryu felt his lips quirking into a smile. "You have some good friends, Tetsu," he remarked, and Tetsu smiled a small smile.

**XXXXXX**

"34-43, huh?" Ryu mused as the whistle went for half time, with Touou currently in the lead.

It has been awhile since he'd seen a basketball tournament; hence, it was a little difficult for him to keep up at the beginning, especially with the high speed movements of the aces of both teams.

Tetsu coughed into his hands, his coughing sounding almost harsh, and Ryu turned towards him with concern. "Do you want to go and get some fresh air for a bit?" He asked with concern, worried that the stuffy auditorium might be irritating his lungs.

Tetsu nodded, still coughing. "Please."

* * *

'_What should I do?'_ Kise thought in despair, even as the wind tussled his hair, making him look more like the model that he is that teenage girls and even women all over Japan squeal and drool over. _'I have at least until the fourth quarter to copy Aominecchi's style. But…'_ Kise closed his eyes, the foreign feeling of the thought of losing to Aomine and Touou new to him. But for some reason, he finds that he likes it better than actually _knowing_ that he'll win.

There was the sound of coughing just then.

"Are you okay, Tetsu?" An unfamiliar voice asked with concern.

Kise opened his eyes and turned around, and his eyes widened when he saw his frail looking former teammate behind him, seated in a wheelchair, with a familiar looking dark haired teen standing behind the teal haired boy.

"Ah." Kise gaped.

Harasawa Ryu narrowed his eyes at Kise before sighing. "It's been awhile, Kise Ryota," he stated coolly.

"R-Ryu-kun?" Kise gaped. "And Kurokocchi?" He almost screeched. "Are you well enough to be out of the hospital? Does Takaya-san know? Are you feeling all right? Do you feel sick or something?"

"Calm down, Kise-kun." Kuroko almost whispered. "Dr. Midorima gave me permission to go out for one day. Ryu came with me."

Kise remembered Harasawa Ryu vaguely. As one of the ones that got along best with Kuroko back in Teiko, he had of course heard about the teal haired teen's childhood friends. He had then met those childhood friends during a match that Teiko had during their third year. That is one match that left a bad taste in Kise's mouth, especially with how nearly half the team had behaved during that match, particularly a certain tanned player.

"I thought that it might do Tetsu some good to head outside. I know how crazy he is over basketball, and I also heard from my father that your school is having a match with his team today, so I thought that Tetsu might like to attend." Ryu explained.

"I see…" Kise sighed. "So you didn't come to cheer me on." He whined, and Ryu's lips quirked slightly. "It's funny. Back in Teiko, winning is always a given for us. But now in Kaijo, not knowing if we'll win or not…" He trailed off. "It's funny, but it somehow makes me feel better." He sighed. "I kind of understand what Kurokocchi meant now. I also kinda understand how Ryu-kun and all our opponents back in middle school feels now." Kise smiled sadly. "Aominecchi is just toying with us. Knowing that your opponent is barely trying at all… Just playing around with you… It makes me angry. Makes me feel indignant. That he thinks that we're so weak that he doesn't even need to get serious."

Ryu narrowed his eyes, studying Kise. Out of the entire Teiko team, apart from Tetsu, Kise is the only other person whom Ryu could stand. At the very least, he isn't _that_ arrogant and thinks that he is God's gift to the world or something.

"Kise, you've changed." Ryu said bluntly, and Kise blinked in surprise. "You weren't like this back in middle school."

"What can I say?" Kise smiled. "Kurokocchi changed me." He grinned at the teal haired teen who smiled weakly back, coughing every now and then into his handkerchief. "I guess I can understand now why Kurokocchi chose Seirin. Back in Teiko, it was natural for us to win, but…" He trailed off slowly, a far away look in his eyes. "I feel better now not knowing if I'll win."

Ryu glanced at Kise. "If you understand that now, then it means that you're not so much as a lost cause as your other former teammates." He said bluntly. "Go and give it your all. Even if you lose, if you've already given it your all, then you won't regret anything."

**XXXXXX**

"In the end, Kise-kun and Kaijo weren't able to win." Kuroko whispered even as Ryu helped him back into the hospital bed. "I wonder if he's feeling better?"

"Well, I can see that you're feeling better if you can talk this much and even worry about others." Ryu said with a smile, pleased that taking Kuroko out for a day had really helped to raise his spirits. He hoped at least that if Dr. Midorima saw this, he'd see it as a way to help Kuroko's condition.

"I don't know why, but I'm really tired…" Kuroko rubbed at his eyes, yawning politely.

"Go to sleep." Ryu smothered the pillows down before helping Tetsu to lie down onto the bed, covering his body with the blanket. Ryu almost felt like a mother doing this for his younger friend, and he wondered for a moment if his mother ever did this for him whenever he got sick.

"Ryu…" Tetsu blinked sleepily at him as he gripped onto his sleeve. "You won't…leave me, will you?" His words almost slurred with each other.

Ryu smiled at him, patting Tetsu's blue hair. "Don't be stupid. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," he reassured him.

Tetsu smiled sleepily. "I…had some fun today," he said sleepily. "If only…every single day is like…this…" His breathing then evened out as he fell asleep.

Ryu studied Tetsu's sleeping face for several moments before he sighed, pulling out his cellphone from his pocket. He flipped it opened and stared at the wallpaper for several moments; it being a picture of him, Tetsu and Shige that was taken before Shige had moved away. He then opened his contacts' list and started scrolling down until he stopped at the name 'Ogiwara Shigehiro'.

Ryu hesitated, his thumb hovering above the dial button for several moments before he pressed the button, and pressed the phone to his ear. Three rings later, the call was picked up.

"Shige?" Ryu was relieved that his voice was steady at least, and that his childhood friend had picked up his call. "It's Ryu." He took in a deep breath. "I need you to stay calm and listen to me." He glanced at Tetsu's sleeping form on the bed. "It's about Tetsu."

* * *

_A/N: I know this chapter is more about Kuroko's childhood friend than about him or the GoM, but I want someone to look at the GoM from a different perspective – preferably someone who isn't fond of them and doesn't worship them like they're kami-sama. Hopefully, this chapter doesn't make you cry, as several of my readers have been telling me that reading this story really tugs at their heartstrings and make them bawl their eyes out._

_Anyway, sorry for the late update, and I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_My Princess, My Knight_

AU!Royal fic. When a mission from the King of the Teiko Kingdom commissioned all six knights to retrieve the Princess of the kingdom, love not only blossomed between the princess and one of the knights, but also the Commander of the Royal Knights and one other. Akashi/Fem!Kuroko. Aomine/Momoi


	6. I Am Here

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Six: I Am Here**

The last midnight train that had departed from Kyoto was silent, and was nearly empty save for a few passengers who were dozing off in their seats, with the slight rattling that the train gave off every now and then acting like a lullaby, lulling the passengers to sleep.

Ogiwara Shigehiro who was seated in a corner with his duffel bag can't help wishing that the train would go faster. His mind kept replaying the phone call that his childhood friend, Harasawa Ryu had given him a few hours ago.

"_I need you to stay calm and listen to me." Harasawa Ryu told him over the phone, his voice trembling slightly. Shigehiro who was lying on his side on his bed reading one of his mangas raised a confused brow at that. "It's about Tetsu."_

_Shigehiro was confused for a moment. About Tetsu? What has happened to him? After that disastrous match back in middle school, he hadn't really stayed in contact with either one of his childhood friends._

_And it's not like he's angry or something either. It's more like…he didn't know what to say to either of them, particularly Tetsu._

"_What has happened to him?" Shigehiro asked, flipping over another page, half engrossed in his manga as Ichigo beat the shit out of Aizen. And ooh… His new shinigami form looks cool as hell. _

_There was a slight pause on the other end of the line before Ryu sighed. "He's in the hospital." There was a light thud as Shigehiro dropped his manga on his bedroom floor in shock, sitting up in his bed immediately, practically gluing his ear to his phone. "And this time, things aren't that simple. His father is panicking. By the looks of things, Tetsu… He will be lucky if he can live long enough to see past spring."_

_Shigehiro nearly had a heart attack at that. _

_Sure, he knew that Tetsu had always had a weak and fragile body. He had accompanied the teal haired boy to the hospital enough times to know all the ins and outs of his health condition. Ryu and even Takaya-san have explained it thoroughly to him the first time when Tetsu had fainted when he was playing basketball with him and Ryu when they were in elementary school._

_Even still, despite the fact that Tetsu had always been in and out of the hospital for as long as he could remember, Shigehiro knew that his condition had never been serious enough to make the doctor almost give up hope._

_What the __**hell**__ happened between then and now?_

"_What do you mean, Ryu? Explain the situation!" Shigehiro almost growled out, quite unlike the normally happy go lucky teen._

"_He collapsed during a match that his team had with my father's basketball team nearly two weeks ago." Ryu sighed on the other end of the line. "I don't know all the details, as I wasn't there, and I only learned about his condition about a week ago as I was away in Osaka on an exchange trip. Can you come to Tokyo? It might be your last chance to see him."_

Shigehiro had all but panicked the moment that Ryu had hung up, and had immediately thrown in a few clothes and necessities into his duffel bag. He had then headed straight for the train station only to realise that he's just in time to catch the last train.

'_What has happened?'_ Shigehiro wondered to himself. _'His health condition wasn't so bad when we'd last seen each other. What had happened between then and now?'_

* * *

Ryu was pulling the blanket up to a sleeping Tetsu's chin when the hospital room door was flung opened, revealing a panting and sweating Ogiwara Shigehiro standing there, looking as if he'd just ran for miles.

"Tetsu!"

"Shige?" Ryu blinked in bewilderment. "And quiet down. You'll wake him." He chided the other boy, gesturing towards the sleeping Tetsu.

"Sorry." Shigehiro coughed to breathe some air into his lungs as he closed the door behind him. He glanced at the sleeping form on the hospital bed, feeling a slight twinge in his heart at how pale the teal haired boy looks, and even how thin he is. "How is he? What happened? Why did his condition worsen?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not sure of all the details." Ryu sighed. "I'd just sent his father home to get some sleep, or Takaya-san would probably be the next one to be in the hospital. I told him that I'll stay with Tetsu, and he then agreed to go home."

"What about school?" Shigehiro asked, dropping his duffel bag onto the ground even as he pulled out a chair and dropped himself on it.

"I took some time off." Ryu sighed, waving one hand about. "I'm a honours student. I can do that. Besides, I asked Sakurai-kun to bring my assignments over, and he even offered to take down notes for me in class."

Shigehiro doesn't know who this 'Sakurai-kun' is, but he can only assume that it's probably one of Ryu's classmates, maybe even a close friend in school. Much like Tetsu, Ryu is never good at dealing with people, even though he had plenty of girls always fighting over his attention back when they're still in middle school.

"What happened?" Shigehiro asked Ryu even as the dark haired teen pulled out another chair next to him, both boys watching their friend sleep, with the medication that the doctor had given Tetsu kicking in and keeping him asleep. "You almost gave me a heart attack with that phone call."

"Like I said, I'm not sure about the details. But he got another attack about two weeks ago." Ryu told Shigehiro gravely. "That attack was so severe and serious to the point that he actually stopped breathing for about two minutes, and his heart stopped as well. If one of Tetsu's former teammates hadn't been there, and had performed CPR long enough to kick start his heart, Tetsu would probably have died halfway to the hospital."

Shigehiro's face paled at that.

"Takaya-san told me that Dr. Midorima told him that Tetsu's lungs are failing him to the point that even medication can't help anymore. It can only help to alleviate his pain temporarily. He needs surgery for a double lung transplant. And fast. But at this point, there is no suitable donor that could be found." Ryu bit on his lower lip. "Dr. Midorima had been ringing up every donor centre in Japan, but no luck yet. And if one isn't found by winter, then Tetsu isn't going to last very long."

"Damn it… I'd feared the worst when you'd ringed me up and told me that Tetsu is in the hospital. But this…" Shigehiro blinked back angry tears. "He was all right throughout all of third year, so I thought that his health had improved tremendously. Even when all that shit had gone down."

Ryu gave Shigehiro a look. "Shige, it isn't—"

"I know." Shigehiro sighed. Even if Ryu didn't say it, Shigehiro knew. It wasn't Tetsu's fault. "It isn't his fault. I'd never blamed him. How long have I known you both?" He asked Ryu. "He isn't the type to do something like that back then. I'm angry at that 'team' of his! What 'Generation of Miracles'?" Shigehiro snorted. "More like 'Generation of Monsters'!"

Ryu chuckled lowly at Shigehiro's indignant tone. He knew his friend well enough by now to know that the anger that the usually happy-go-lucky teen had with the Teiko basketball team had all but faded now. Sure, he's still angry with them, but more specifically, with the play style that they used back then.

Throughout the past week when he was staying with Tetsu, the two had often talked, even though it is Ryu that is doing most of the talking. But he finds that talking tends to wear Tetsu out a lot faster than reading does, and get him to sleep faster. And getting Tetsu to sleep means that he'll suffer less pain because of his illness, and Dr. Midorima doesn't have to issue painkillers and morphine injections every ten hours.

Tetsu had probably talked the most in that week than he had ever known him to talk. He'd talked to Ryu about everything; about Seirin, the friends he'd made there, his new partner who thankfully at least treats him a lot better than the old one (he'd met Kagami Taiga for himself once when he'd gone to Seirin to pick up Kuroko's assignments from school), his dog whom Takaya-san had jokingly said once that seems to cry every single time Takaya returned home without his master (said dog is staying temporarily with Ryu's father), and Tetsu had even talked about Teiko, and what had happened that had caused such a drastic change within the team near the end of their second year.

Ryu had merely stayed quiet and listened as Tetsu talked about Teiko and what had happened back then, and what had caused the team to change as much as they did. When Tetsu had finished his story, Ryu didn't know if he wanted to punch the Generation of Miracles in the face for being such absolute and complete morons or if he wanted to hunt down those 'coaches' and break their noses.

True, the Generation of Miracles might be basketball geniuses that only came about once in a century, and they might be the ones leading Teiko to three consecutive victories at the Nationals. But still, they are still kids, and letting _kids_ having their way all the time is no way for an adult, especially a teacher to act!

No wonder those Generation of Miracles were acting so high and mighty in third year! And no wonder Tetsu looks really upset, and looks as if the sky is about to fall on his head when he'd met up with the teal haired boy in third year just before the start of the National tournament.

Still, to their credit, at the very least, those Generation of Miracles nutters had looked out for Tetsu when he and Shigehiro couldn't be there. From what he'd heard from Takaya-san, it was that Midorima kid, the son of Tetsu's doctor, who had always monitored his health closely during their middle school days, and made sure that he isn't pushing himself too hard. The moment that the teal haired boy looks to be even out of breath, the captain is quick to stop him from training, and if it is in the middle of a match, he is quick to switch him out with another player.

The two boys fell silent for several moments, just watching Tetsu sleep. How many times have they stayed like that, keeping watch at Tetsu's side whilst he's in a hospital bed? Probably too many times to count.

Shigehiro finally sighed, scratching the back of his head. "How much more time does he have left?" he finally asked seriously.

How much longer? How much longer does Tetsu have with them? How much longer until Death claims him?

Ryu said nothing for several moments. "If nothing is done soon, probably… Only until winter. He'll be lucky if he can live long enough to see the next spring." Ryu said, his lower lip trembling. "I was there when Dr. Midorima explained Tetsu's condition to Takaya-san and Dad. Takaya-san is going to travel to Osaka in a week to talk to a specialist that deals in respiratory problems. We're going to do everything we can. I…" Ryu's bottom lip trembled, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Are you all right?" Shigehiro asked him with concern, one hand on Ryu's arm.

"I'll be lying if I said I was." Ryu chuckled lowly with no humour.

He said nothing for several moments as he rubbed at his eyes tiredly. Looking closely at Ryu with the low nightlight that is about the only source of light currently available in the room, Shigehiro noticed dark rings beneath his eyes, and he wonders for a moment just how much sleep that Ryu had been getting each night. Had he been looking through every single medical journal and website that he could get his hands on like his father and Tetsu's father?

"You know, I grew up with Tetsu." Ryu said, and Shigehiro nodded. He of course, already knew that. "We knew each other ever since we were in our diapers. We hit it off right away. Tetsu had always been really quiet, and even weak and fragile for a boy his age. Hence, he was the instant target for bullies. I had always protected him ever since early childhood. He's like…a younger brother to me. A brother that I must protect." He whispered. "Like the time I did when we were five, and a group of bullies thinks that it's funny to drop Tetsu into the river, not knowing that he couldn't swim. I threw _them_ into the river the moment that I'd dragged Tetsu out. Or the time when we were seven, and a boy several grades above us think that it's funny to remind everyone of Tetsu's lack of a mother during Mother's Day. I made sure that _his _mother knew what her son had done during the next parent-teacher conference at school. Always. Always. I had always protected him. Yet…" Ryu whispered to himself, pulling his legs up to his chest. "This time… I really couldn't do anything. I have to watch Tetsu waste away. Being forced to watch as a life who had grown up with me was slowly getting snuffed out." Ryu wiped at the tears pooling around his eyes. "It's not fair. Why Tetsu? Why him out of everyone? He's the kindest person in the world. He had probably never done anything wrong in his life! Why him?" Ryu covered his mouth with his left hand, tears pooling around his eyes. "Please… Don't take Tetsu away…"

Shigehiro patted Ryu gently on the back, not knowing what to say to him.

True, he had grown up with Ryu and Tetsu as well. But he had only met them during elementary school. Ryu and Tetsu have known each other longer than that. The dark haired teen wonders for a moment just how long Ryu had been keeping all his feelings bottled inside him like this. No matter how grown up and mature that Ryu tends to act at times, he is still a fifteen-year-old kid – a freshman in high school. It must be killing Ryu, to have to watch as a childhood friend whom he'd known all his life is slowly dying. If it is bad for Tetsu's father, it might just be worse for Ryu.

"Please…" Ryu mumbled into his knees as he wrapped his arms around his legs. "Don't take Tetsu away…" He sounded almost like a scared kid. "Don't take him away… I don't want him to die… Don't take him away like you did Mom… Just…don't…" His voice then trailed off as his breathing evened out.

Shigehiro watched as Ryu fell asleep, probably due to exhaustion. He'll probably be feeling it in the morning, and his current position isn't exactly comfortable either. And yet, if Shigehiro tries to move him now, Ryu will most certainly wake up. And god only knows just much sleep that Ryu had been getting each night.

The dark haired teen brought both his hands together in a prayer, and muttered a short prayer beneath his lips.

"Please… Don't take Tetsu away from us…" Shigehiro whispered. "Don't take him away…"

A lone tear made it's way down his cheek.

**XXXXXX**

Akashi Seijuro ignored the fact that it's well past midnight by now, and that he should really be _sleeping,_ especially since he had classes the next morning, and basketball practice after that.

The red haired Rakuzan captain looked over at the several papers all recently printed out, all scattered over his usually neat and organised desk. Some were even on his bed. There were several words highlighted on each paper, and Akashi looked at the one in his hand.

It is an email from his father, with information pertaining to a certain project that Akashi had been looking into ever since he'd came across information on it on the Net. His father had even written a short email to his son:

'_Seijuro, here is the information that you need. The director in charge of Cell Project X is a man by the name of Liam Rivers, a scientist widely known throughout the world for his contributions to the advancement of medicine. He is an acquaintance of mine and your mother, since he had hired our law office as his attorney when he had to get a license and approval from the Medical Board when he first started this project years ago. I hope this can help, and I hope that you know what you're doing, my son.'_

Akashi looked at the contact details that his father had provided him with, and smirked. _'Thanks, Father.'_ He thought.

Akashi then dialled a number on his cellphone and waited as the call connected. Three rings later, the call was picked up. "Liam Rivers?" Akashi enquired smoothly in fluent English. "This is Akashi. Seijuro Akashi, son of Haru Akashi of the Akashi Law Offices. I've heard from my father that you might be able to help me with a matter of concern. I need to contact the group of scientists that are the brains behind Cell Project X, the dolphin cloning project…"

* * *

_A/N: The ending is probably a little…abrupt, but I honestly have no idea how to make it 'smoother'. Anyway, to answer a few questions, Ryu __**is**__ an OC. But Shigehiro isn't! He is a character in the latest chapters of the KnB manga. And like I've said, this story will probably span for another couple more chapters before it ends. _

_Also, on a side note, I've been getting complaints about my grammar or lack thereof lately. I have no idea why so many people are complaining about it all of a sudden when they don't seem to have any problems with it before. But whatever the case, my suggestion is this: you point out the grammatical errors in my story and tell me in a review or something, and I'll go back to change it. I have absolutely no desire to engage a beta reader, as I seem to have quite an unlucky streak concerning beta readers ever since I've started writing on FF. And anyway, my story isn't that bad (language wise) that it is entirely unreadable._

_I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	7. What is Your Wish?

**Warnings: **AU Universe. OOC. Nice Akashi. Overprotective Generation of Miracles.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Seven: What is Your Wish?**

Kuroko Takaya settled into his seat in the train that will take him to Osaka, a duffel bag placed beside him. He really hoped that the specialist that he will be going to see would be able to do something about his son's illness.

He was of course worried about his only son, and was reluctant to leave him. But his best friend and his son have both reassured Takaya that they'll be taking care of Tetsu in his stead. Even Ogiwara-kun, Tetsu and Ryu's childhood friend whom he hadn't seen ever since they were in elementary school had came all the way from Kyoto just to keep Tetsu company.

Takaya knew that the two boys just wish to spend every single moment that they could with their friend. If they really couldn't find a cure or even a donor by winter, Tetsu will most probably leave them in a few months, and maybe even sooner if his health declines any further.

Takaya took out his wallet from the duffel bag, opening it to reveal of photograph of him, Mayumi and even Tetsu when he was a baby. Mayumi was smiling gently, her blue eyes full of pride and joy as she held her son who was napping quietly on her shoulder. Takaya stood beside her, beaming with pride and joy as he looked at his wife and son.

Takaya sighed, tracing the face of his wife with his fingertips. He still misses her. Even after more than ten years ever since her death, he still misses Mayumi. Many of his friends—Katsunori included—didn't think that it's right that he should go single all his life, and have even urged him to accept a date or two from women who have found him attractive enough, especially the female teachers at the school where he'd been coaching the basketball team.

Takaya had politely turned all of them down, declaring that he just isn't ready for a relationship right now. After more than ten years, he still couldn't let go of Mayumi. He still had Tetsu, so he's content.

His little boy had been very easy to raise, as he is never fussy even as a baby, and would prefer the company of his books than playing outside like most boys. Seriously, if Ryu and Takaya have just left it up to him, then Tetsu would only have one friend – Ryu.

"If it was you, Mayumi, what would you do?" Takaya whispered, staring at the photo of his wife. "I'm scared… I can't afford to lose Tetsu too. I can't lose him too. Especially not after you. If Tetsu dies too… Then there is no meaning in life any longer."

**XXXXXX**

Nijimura Shuzo sighed as he stepped out into the hallway of the Midorima Municipal Hospital.

Honestly, he's really grateful to his junior in middle school for offering to get his father to take a look at _his_ father when his condition had taken a turn for the worse when Nijimura is in his third year of middle school, and hence, had stepped down from his post as captain, and had handed that position to Akashi instead. But the sempai in him had wanted to decline it.

If Kuroko and Momoi and even Midorima hadn't convinced him to allow Dr. Midorima Shuji to take a look at his father, Nijimura would probably had lost his father sometime during his first year of high school.

Nijimura scratched the back of his head as he headed off in search for a vending machine, deciding to leave his mother alone with his slumbering father. Now that he comes to think of it, he hadn't seen Midorima much lately. It was like the teen is extremely busy with something outside of basketball practice.

He still kept up with the progress of his juniors, and knew that they have all split and separated into different high schools. Honestly speaking, Nijimura had felt that it's a wise decision, especially given the fearful reputation that the Generation of Miracles had. The high school senior hadn't gotten into basketball as much as he did when he was in middle school, as his hands were already full with caring for his father, working at his part-time job as a delivery boy to help pay for the hospital bills, and even concentrating on his high school diploma.

He wonders for a moment how all his juniors have been, as he hasn't really been paying attention to the high school basketball world for a while now.

Nijimura then raised an eyebrow as he spotted a small teal haired figure clad in a hospital gown in front of him, currently seated in a wheelchair. He was bending over, trying to retrieve the book that had fallen to the ground.

Nijimura was quick to step up and help the kid with it before he falls flat on his face. After all, if he is in a wheelchair, then he must be in the hospital for something serious. Nijimura's eyes then widened when he recognised the boy in the wheelchair.

"Kuroko?"

The already usually pale boy looks even paler and even frail than what Nijimura had remembered from his time in Teiko. After all, he had often been the one to carry Kuroko over to the nearest bucket before he could empty the contents of his stomach onto the gym floor.

"Long time no see, Nijimura-sempai." Kuroko whispered. The teal haired boy had a drip hanging just above him, with IV lines running from the drip into his left arm.

As part of the basketball team, Nijimura of course knew about Kuroko's poor health. He was in his final year of middle school when Kuroko had suddenly collapsed in the middle of training at that time. Everyone had panicked, and didn't know what to do then, especially when Midorima had announced that he had stopped breathing.

If it weren't for Akashi's cool and calm composure, barking orders left and right, everyone wouldn't have known what to do at all. All the members of the first string were present when Kuroko had collapsed, and had watched in horror when Midorima had attempted to resuscitate the teal haired boy even as Akashi called for an ambulance and Aomine had dashed towards the school's infirmary to get the doctor.

If it hadn't been for that, Kuroko would have died then and there. Nijimura still got shivers down his spine when he remembered what their coach had later told them when he had returned from the hospital. After that, their coach, Nijimura himself, even Akashi and the rest of the first stringers weren't as hard on Kuroko as they were before, fearing that a repeat of that incident would happen once more.

And the fact that Kuroko is in the hospital right now, Nijimura can only assume that he must have another attack or something.

"Are you all right? You don't look so good." Nijimura felt almost foolish when the words were out of his mouth. _Of course_ he isn't all right!

Kuroko looked almost pained at that question before attempting what must be a small smile. "I'll be fine," he whispered, his hands clenching into fists on his knees. "I'll be okay." He looks as if he's about to cry.

"No, you're not." Nijimura said bluntly. "You don't look fine at all. You look as if you're about to cry." He knelt down to Kuroko's eye level. "Will you tell me?" He asked. "What happened?"

Kuroko chewed on his bottom lip before looking at Nijimura. "Dr. Midorima said that I might not have long to live," he admitted, his eyes looking suspiciously bright, and Nijimura's eyes widened in shock. "If a donor isn't found by winter, I…" He clenched at the clothes on his chest. "I'm afraid. I'm almost scared of what Dad will do if I should die. I want to play basketball with everyone again. I want to help Kagami-kun to get to the top like how I'd promised him. But I…"

Nijimura's heart clenched painfully at this. It is painful for him when he is in middle school to watch his father dying back then. But for some reason, it is even more heart wrenching for him to see Kuroko in this state. The kid is still so young. He had barely lived his life. Fate sure had a funny sense of humour.

"Can I say something?" Nijimura asked Kuroko calmly, not showing any of his inner turmoil in the least. Kuroko nodded slowly. "It's true that I'm no longer your sempai, but I once took care of you along with all the troublesome brats that called themselves the Generation of Miracles when we're in Teiko." Kuroko had a small weak smile on his face as he remembered how Nijimura had 'taken care' of them, particularly Haizaki. "As such, I think I can say this. Up until now, you've always been worrying about others." Nijimura almost had a small smile on his face at that. His teal haired junior had always been like that – putting others before himself. Probably, that is part of the reason why the Generation of Miracles had always been so protective over him. "No one will begrudge you if you just be selfish for a change. But Kuroko, I want to know." Nijimura looked straight into Kuroko's eyes. "What is your wish?" He asked gently.

"My…wish?" Kuroko almost whispered, confused.

Nijimura nodded his head. "Your wish," he echoed. "What do you want most of all? What do you wish for? Even back in Teiko, you've always placed others before yourself, and is always fussing or worrying over someone back in Teiko. Be it Kise, Aomine or even that troublesome Haizaki. It's all right if you just be selfish for a change. That's why… Tell me, Kuroko. What do you wish for?"

Kuroko was silent for several moments before his bottom lip trembled slightly. "I…want to stay with everyone else! I…I don't want to die! I want to live!"

"Is that so difficult to say?" Nijimura asked with a small smile. "Come on, I'll take you back to your room. I'm sure that your friends will be dropping by anytime now."

* * *

"Tetsu?"

Ryu entered the hospital room that he is long familiar with by now only to see Tetsu sitting up in his hospital bed, reading a novel. Shigehiro had gone back to Kyoto the day before because of school, but had promised to come visit during the weekends.

Even Ryu himself had just come straight from school. As much as he is an honours student, not even Ryu can keep skipping class like that, and Tetsu had told him to attend class, and that he'll be fine for a few hours without Ryu's company.

"Ryu." Tetsu smiled a small weak smile as Ryu entered and dropped his bag onto the couch in the room, and pulled out a chair by his bedside. "You came."

"Of course I would." Ryu said gently. He was silent for several moments before he spoke again. "Takaya-san phoned Dad last night." Tetsu looked at Ryu in surprise. "He reached Osaka around midnight last night, and had to stay in a hotel. He should be meeting the specialist today."

Tetsu was silent for several moments.

"Hey, cheer up." Ryu tried to cheer up Tetsu, even though Ryu himself don't even feel like smiling much himself. "We'll find a cure or even a donor. I'm sure of it." He sounded as if he's trying to convince himself rather than Tetsu. "Everyone hasn't given up yet. Dad and Takaya-san are scouring all of Japan for specialists. Dr. Midorima is still trying to find a donor, even looking outside of Japan. Even your former teammates are all looking at medical texts online. And from what I'd heard, your current teammates are doing the same thing. That's why…" Ryu's bottom lip trembled. "It's going to be fine."

Tetsu looked at Ryu. "Ryu, if I die—"

"Tetsu." Ryu looked at Tetsu reproachingly. "Don't even go there. You're going to be fine. You're going to _live!"_

"Just listen to me for a moment." Tetsu sighed. "And stop deceiving yourself. You heard Dr. Midorima. I don't have much time." He clenched his hands into fists on his knees. "I have less than a year – maybe just a little over a year if I'm lucky. But if I die, I don't want you to drown yourself in misery. Ogiwara-kun too. And even Dad and Katsu-jii-san. Akashi-kun and all the others, and even Seirin too." He looked at Ryu. "But… I told you before that I'm afraid of dying, but I think that being left alone in this world is much more painful than death." He almost whispered. "But as long as one person was there to hold my hand, I don't think that I'd be afraid to live or die."

"Tetsu…" Ryu sighed, about to open his mouth to scold Tetsu for being so pessimistic, but he closed it after a moment. After all, what could he say to that? Everyone knew that Tetsu is going to die soon if a cure isn't found. Hence why all of Tetsu's friends, and even his father and godfather, and even the doctor are working all around the clock in search for a cure.

"I… I can be selfish for just once, can I?" Tetsu asked timidly, almost sounding like a scared child.

"Of course." Ryu said immediately. "Even from the time when we're children, I don't think that I've ever seen you ask anything for yourself before."

"Then if I die," Tetsu looked at Ryu, "I want you to live your life to the fullest. Everyone too. Live on…in a way that I couldn't." He whispered.

**XXXXXX**

Akashi Haru waved his son over even as he stood next to their family's private plane in Haneda Airport.

Akashi Seijuro was currently dressed in a semi-formal outfit – currently dressed in a white dress shirt with a black and white striped tie tied around his collar loosely and denim jeans with dark red and white basketball shoes. He even had a black jacket slung over his right arm with a black bag hanging by one strap from his left shoulder.

"Sorry for the late notice, Father." Akashi apologized as he reached where his father was standing. "It's just that I can't stand not doing anything anymore. Not when Tetsuya is slowly wasting away." He admitted.

Akashi Haru sighed. "Well, you rarely asked me for favours like this, and your mother and I won't be flying anywhere anytime soon, so you can use the private plane," he told his son. "This Tetsuya must be really important to you if you will go as far as to take an absence of leave from school for a week when you've never missed a day of school before in your life."

Akashi was silent for several moments. "…Yes," he said at last with a nod of his head. "He is important to me. He is extremely precious to us."

"Give us a call once you've arrived in America." Haru told his son even as Akashi got ready to board the private plane. "I've already talked to Liam Rivers on the phone the other day, and he said that he'll be willingly to see if it is possible to find a cure with that project of his if it is meant to save a human life. Originally, that is why he had even started up that project of his in the first place."

Akashi nodded quietly. "This might be our only hope," he admitted. "If this falls through as well…" His lips quivered slightly, showing a sign of weakness for the first time in years.

Haru looked at his son solemnly. He had never seen his child like this before. He had always stood strong and proud, even throughout that fiasco in middle school. "It'll be fine," he told his son, trying to reassure him. "Medical treatments are so advanced these days, even more so in America. If Liam's project can't do anything, he had several contacts with several top doctors and specialists. I'm sure that he can help."

Akashi nodded his head. "I hope so," he admitted even as he got into the plane. "I'll be back in a week." He told his father even as he strapped himself into the seat. "I'll call once I've arrived in America."

Haru nodded. "You do that. You be careful now," he told his son even as he closed the door of the plane, and the pilot soon placed the plane in gear and prepared for take-off.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi muttered to himself, staring out of the window. "Just a little longer… Just hang on for a while longer…"

He clenched his right hand into a fist tightly.


End file.
